Emerald: Eyes to the Soul
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry, thrown out like trash, badly damaged. He is rescued. The magical world awaits. Corrupt, incompetent adults. Youth is the future. We'll take it before its too late. We are Submagiks. We shall renew what is rightfully ours! This is our world too!
1. Freedom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did, I would have the books rewritten. This is my second ever Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I was not planning to ever publish this one, however, I changed my mine, so here it is, please enjoy.**_

**_Summary:_** _Harry, thrown out like trash, badly damaged. He is rescued. The magical world awaits. Corrupt, incompetent adults. Youth is the future. We'll take it before its too late. We are Submagiks. We are the Order of the Black Phoenix! This is our world too!_

_ Harry Potter beaten by his uncle everyday since he was three years old has special self healing magical abilities, luckily, or he would have died along time ago. He is also a soul seer with a mind for the future, if the adults can't do things right, we the kids will take over and change our world. Stand in our way and we'll blow you away.  
_

_**Emerald: Eyes to the Soul**_

_**Chapter 1 Freedom  
**_

A young boy with raven black unruly hair and emerald green eyes, lay curled up in a small ball, in a tight dark space. Light streamed in through the cracks in the door, his skin, pasty white, and pale, almost transparent. He was small for his age, at ten years old, nearing his eleventh birthday; he looked as though he was no older than eight.

The young boy was shaking from fear and pain he was bleeding from large bruises of purple and red, deep cuts were oozing blood from his arms and legs. However, the only noise that could be heard coming from him was a few whimpers and dry sobs. Harry Potter had unfortunately discovered at a very early age that crying only made things worse.

His, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley, ever since he could remember have tormented and tortured him. Calling him a freak, a waste of space and time, they force him to do all the household chores. He cooks their breakfast, lunch and dinner, and gets hardly any food for himself. He cleans the house and does the gardening, and yet they say he is lazy and all the neighbours have been led to believe he is a troublemaker.

Harry has only ever been to school for one year in his life. However, when his aunt and uncle discovered his grades were better that their sons, his cousin Dudley's, and his teacher said he is gifted, all Harry got for his intelligence was a broken leg. Since then Harry was not allowed to attend school.

Harry had begun to believe that he was stuck forever to be a slave, beaten, and hurt for the rest of his short life. However, a few days ago he was sent a letter for which is the reason he hadn't eaten since and why he was dragged from his cupboard bedroom under the stairs every morning and re-broken as his uncle called it. Because every time Harry was seriously injured for reasons unknown to him his body heals itself very fast, within a few hours all of his breaks are fixed and his bruises and cuts lessened.

A soft blue light slowly enveloped the boy and for the next few hours, the he had to suffer the agony of his bones snapping and twisting back into place. He gritted his teeth during the whole repairing of his body he did not want to-ever-cry out; crying would only bring him more pain if his so-called relatives heard him.

Finally, the soft blue glow dimmed and died out leaving only the light from the cracks in the door.

Suddenly he stiffened as he saw a large shadow pass by his door. "Petunia!" his uncle said loudly from the other side.

"Yes dear!" she replied as she came out into the hall just outside Harry's door.

"I've had enough of these god dammed freaky letters!" Vernon boomed angrily. "We should get rid of the little freak before any of them turn up here!" Harry was now shaking with fear. What did he mean by get rid of?

His aunt seemed to be thinking for a moment before replying "but where? And how?" she asked worriedly.

"We'll just drive him somewhere and throw him out!" His uncle proclaimed with apparent satisfaction.

The cupboard door pulled hard open blinding Harry with light he put his hands over his eyes to protect then, and felt a beefy hand grab his ankle, he screeched as he was-pulled from the safety of his cupboard. "Shut up!" His whale of an uncle bellowed pulling him into the hall, throwing him into the wall and all went black, and he knew no more.

Harry was shivering cold on a hard damp surface, slowly opening his eyes to see the bright sunlight streaming through the trees. He looked round to see that he had obviously been dumped in a small wood. He gently lifted himself into a seated position and realised that if his uncle had re-broken him that he had been lying on the dirt ground long enough for him to heal.

He wheeled around as he heard a quite voice hissing to his right. "Aww; poor infant abandonsss by that fatsss humansss." Harry looked around franticly looking for whoever spoke but all he could see was a small crimson and black striped snake, which had a few golden dashes on its head.

Harry stared at the little snake for a moment in fear when the snakes yellow eyes looked up at him as though it only noticed he could see it. "Hello," the snake hissed. "Are you hurt?" it asked, its voice seemed oddly young and male.

Harry just stared at the snake for a moment before replying in a strange hissing language. "H… hello, I'm not hurt… thank you for asking," he stuttered. The snake looked at him in surprise as it backed away from him slightly.

"You're ssspeaker," it hissed at him. "It is an honour to meet you," it hissed bowing slightly. "I have heard of wizards that can speak to us."

"Ex… excuse me?" Harry asked getting the snakes' full attention. "What do you mean wizards?"

"You meansss you don't knowsss?" the little snake asked. Harry shrugged slightly not knowing what to say. "You are magic little boy."

Harry just stared in shock for a few moments letting the fact that he was having a confiscation with a snake sink in and the fact the snake had said he is a wizard and that he is magic. "Well I guess that makes sense," Harry replied thoughtfully. "That would explain how I can heal myself all the time."

"Yesss I sssuppose it would," the little snake agreed with a small chuckle. "Ssso what is your name little human?"

"Harry Potter… what'sss your name?"

"My name is SSSlyther," the snake replied proudly. Harry smiled. Then Slyther moved closer to Harry and moved up his right arm. He was nervous at first to have the snake climb on him but when the snake just curled around his upper right arm gently he smile at him, "I ssshall accompany you and help you, I would feel dreadful if any harm came to my new friend."

"Friend?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yesss, friend," agreed Slyther with a slight nod.

"But where ssshall we go?" Harry asked with a bit of fear to his voice.

"First," Slyther hissed. "You need to learn some basic magic, I'm not sure how magic works but I can help you figure it out, you'll need to learn how to make food out of thin air."

"C-can I really do that?" Harry stuttered sitting up against a nearby tree.

"I don't know," Slyther admitted. "But try wishing for it and concentrate hard on some of your favourite foodsss."

Harry closed his eyes trusting his new and only friend, concentrating as hard as he could holding his hands out wishing with all his might for some of the delicious foods he was denied by his aunt and uncle. Then he felt something in his hands, he opened his eyes and looked on in surprise. He was holding a tray with a plate full of food with a knife and folk either side. (Bacon, Sausages, Mushrooms and Onions and buttered Toast with backed beans) there was a glass of fresh orange juice and a side plate with a slice of fruitcake.

"Eat," Slyther hissed. "Get your strength up."

"Do you want some?" Harry asked his friend.

Slyther chuckled amusedly. "No I do not eat that kind of food… I eat mice and ratsss."

"Err… Okay," Harry hissed trying not to feel too grossed out or sorry for the little mice that his new friend eats. Harry picked up his knife and fork and for the first time in memory ate until he couldn't eat any more, he finished of his main plate of food and was quite full by then it tasted better than he could have imagined. He ate every scrap, and then he drank half of his orange juice, scoffed down his fruitcake, and washed it down with the rest of his juice.

Harry was happy, glad that his so-called family had thrown him out as if he was garbage. He was finally free and even though he was left out in the woods probably miles from his relatives' home, he felt safe and contempt with his new friend Slyther. He wondered what he was going to do with his now empty tray when an idea hit him, he concentrated on his tray and it disappeared in a swirl of blue mist, he smiled sheepishly at his snake friend.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked Slyther.

Slyther looked his human friend in the eyes and had a look on his mouth that was almost a smirk. "Now my friend… now we see what you can do with your magic." Harry smiled happily for a chance to see what he can really do because he, Harry is a wizard.

_**0oo00oo0**_

A few days later, on July 31 hundreds of miles away from Harry Potter and his Snake friend Slyther, Somewhere in Scotland in the tallest tower of a magnificent castle in a circular office with moving portraits on the walls. Sat at the desk was an old man with long white hair, and beard so long he tucked it into his belt. He wore deep purple robes with gold stars, and he had half moon spectacles with brilliant blue eyes peering over the top of them.

Beside the desk, on a golden perch sat a majestic crimson bird with golden beak and talons, the bird the size of a Swan, a Phoenix; Albus's Phoenix Fawkes was grooming his feathers peacefully.

Normally Albus's blue eyes would twinkle with merriment but today however, they did not even have a slight shine to them, he had just received some very grave news that a young boy by the name of Harry Potter had not received his acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin his magical training.

The old man, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School was looking at a small green glob on his desk that he had only glanced at over the past ten years. However, what he was seeing was very disturbing and Albus was turning ghostly white; you see this green glob is for the monitor wards that he himself placed on a certain boy's house, number four Privet Drive to be précised, the house of the famous boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter.

According to the monitor wards young Harry hasn't been in the house for three days now, but all the owls that have been sent out to him have gone to number four Privet Drive and no other address.

In addition, Albus wishes he had paid more attention to his monitor glob, because according to the glob healing magic has been used in the house nearly everyday since the boy was three years old and not for superficial wounds like the average child would get on occasions, scraping a knee. Sometimes the healing magic would last for hours, which would suggest that Harry has been suffering broken bones or worse everyday for the past eight years.

Albus knew he had to go there himself to check on the house he prayed the boy was still alive; he just had to be, he stood up. "Fawkes?" He asked. His Phoenix familiar flew from his perch and landed on his shoulder and in a flash of fire; they were gone to reappear in front of number four Privet Drive.

He quickly approached the front door and banged on it urgently, it was-opened moments later by a huge man with a twitching moustache. "What do you want freak?" the man said rudely making Albus frown with worry.

"I've come to see Harry Potter," the old man answered, he noticed the large man visibly pale and go sickly green with fear.

"S… sorry but there's know one by that name living here," The large man shakily replied.

Some people in the wizarding world, those who truly know Albus Dumbledore say he never gets angry or if he did, it was on very very rare occasions the normally happy go lucky Professor Dumbledore had just reached breaking point. His power, projected with his anger, his eyes darkened and you could see the rage burning in the depth of his normally kind eyes.

"Dursley!" was all the old Headmaster said before pushing the oversized, Vernon Dursley out of the way with the strength of a man one hundred years younger. He moved straight to where he could feel the highest concentration of magic, leaving Vernon to cower in the corner by the front door.

Albus reached the cupboard under the stairs, dreading what he might find; he reached out and pulled the door open, and heaved, almost vomiting on the spot. The smell of blood and decay was as if acid to his senses, he looked away, took a deep breath, and looked back into the cupboard.

What he saw made his eyes water and a few sobs escaped him, there was just a thin mattress on the floor covered in thick layers of blood and allsorts of other bodily fluids. There was nothing else in the cupboard except a few items of clothes that looked like rags that would fit a baby whale better than an eleven-year-old child.

Albus turned to face the only Dursley in the house, Vernon. "Where is Harry Potter!" he spat finding it very hard not to shout. Vernon just seemed to shrink into the corner of the wall by the front door shaking with fear near peeing himself.

_**0oo00oo0**_

It has been a month since Harry's birthday and Harry and Slyther were now staying together in a small cave in the same woods that they found each other. Harry discovered they were near a nice little village and Slyther has been trying to convince Harry in going to the village for help, but he will not go because he is frightened they might send him back to the Dursleys'.

Slyther even suggested finding some wizards or witches to help him because his relatives were obviously raciest towards magic, and others of his kind would understand better than, non-magical people. However, finding magical people will not be easy, so Harry decided that he would not bother. He was already very good at conjuring food and even changing one item into another, he has already turned a small wooden twig into a large rough wooden walking stick, which he uses because his right leg, once crushed under the car and it could not heal fully so without the stick it hurts to walk.

His favourite bit of magic so far though is levitation, he loves being able to make things float and fly things around in the air. Harry for the first time in a long while felt clean and fresh, he had used a large fresh pond to wash himself and his clothes in before using a bit of magic to dry himself and his clothes.

Harry was just walking happily through the woods towards the pond where he likes to sit and stare at the water, while thinking. He was chatting with Slyther and leaning on the badly made walking stick as he went, when all of a sudden something collided into him causing him to fall backwards onto his bum and Slyther to hiss angrily.

Harry looked up to see a young girl with pale skin and hundreds of freckles across her nose and checks, she had red and orange hair that flowed down to her bum and she was wearing a blue summer dress with flowers on it. Her chocolate brown eyes had tears, and it looked like she had been crying before she knocked him down.

They stared at each other in shock for a moment before the girl got to her feet and wiped away her tears, and brushed herself down. "Who are you?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to one side getting a good look at him.

"I'm Harry," he replied shyly his cheeks tinting pink slightly. "Who are you?" He asked back keenly.

"Ginevra Weasley," she said with a smile. "But everyone just calls me Ginny for short, so you can call me that to if you like?" she grinned at him and he could not help but grin back.

"Why were you crying?" he asked hopping nobody hurt her and threw her away too.

"Oh that doesn't matter," she said shyly coming closer to him. "Let me help you up," she offered, putting her hand out for his and after a moments hesitation he reached for it and she pulled him up to his feet.

"So what are you doing out here, Harry?" she wondered aloud to him.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go," he told her honestly, he was not initially sure, why he was telling this girl the truth he just felt that she would keep his secrets.

"What!" she shouted angrily making Harry recoil and stagger backwards away from the little red haired girl in front of him. When she saw his reaction her face softened completely "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I… its okay," said Harry timidly. "It's my fault I'm sorry."

"Well I was the one who shouted," she blushed. "Why don't you have anywhere to go?"

"My parents are dead," he told her sadly. "And my aunt and uncle threw me away," he added shrugging, looking down at his feet ashamed. Ginny went wide-eyed with shock, and then she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was shaking, he did not know what to do he had never been hugged before. However, he felt so warm and cared for in that moment by a girl he had only just met, his arms were by his sides, his right hand loosened, and he dropped his walking stick as he did something he could not remember ever doing before, he cried.

He laid his head on her shoulder, cried, and wept, tears spilling from his eyes. He cried for his parents and he cried for all the pain his aunt and uncle had caused him. He cried because he had nowhere to go. All the while Ginny was holding him and rubbing his back in a comforting manner whispering soothing words into his ear.

After forty-five minuets, Harry's crying eased up, to a few hiccups and Ginny pulled slowly away from him looking in to his beautiful emerald green eyes, they were like deep pools of conflicting emotions, waging war. Even through the puffiness and bloodshot red.

"Come on," Ginny said taking his left hand and pulling him with her. Harry limped slightly behind her still holding hands so he quickly levitated his walking stick from where he dropped it to his right hand. They cleared the trees of the woods in silence. Harry wondered where she was taking him but then he saw it, a huge house with several chimneys and rooms sticking out at odd angles. Harry was not sure how the house was held together but it looked really cool compared with a suburban house.

Ginny led Harry to the back door of the property and was just about to open the door when it swung open for her, to reveal a plump red haired woman who had an angry scowl on her face staring daggers at Ginny, "Ginevra Weasley, where have you been!" she reprimanded.

Harry Scurried in fright behind Ginny a hand on each of her shoulders, while he was shaking he peeked over her shoulder at the angry woman. "Mum," Ginny complained. "You're scaring, Harry." It was at this time that Mrs. Weasley noticed Harry cowering behind her daughter.

"Hello, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said to him with a motherly smile then turned to Ginny when he did not reply. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, concerned.

Ginny looked embarrassed as she took a deep breath. "His aunt and uncle threw him away."

"Nonsense dear; why would anyone do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked chuckling at the ludicrous thought.

"But mum they've hurt him loads of times look at him," Ginny begged pulling Harry round to stand beside her. Mrs. Weasley had to admit though; the poor boy looked very ill and sickly underfed. His skin was near transparent and the fact he used a stick to walk with did not go unnoticed, as well, his clothes were a lot bigger than he was. Molly Weasley was starting to worry that her daughters' worries were very much justified.

"Well come on in you two," she finally said moving back inside. Ginny took Harrys' hand again and pulled him into the house with her where he found himself in a very interesting kitchen dining room where Ginny sat him down at the dining table.

"Mum he needs to see a healer," Ginny told her mum.

"He can't Ginny dear he's a muggle," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked from the table curiosity overcoming his fears.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at him startled. "Err… I didn't know you could hear me, dear."

"But what's a muggle?"

"They're magic," Slyther suddenly hissed from his arm pointing his head towards both Weasley females, who had only just noticed the snake. "I can spell it all over this home."

"Slyther says you're both magic, like me?" Harry asked. Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked startled and a little scared about something. "W-what's wrong?" he asked, stuttering worriedly.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to get over her surprise. "Can you understand the snake dear?"

"Yes why?" Harry asked. "He's nice; he's the first friend I ever had… I found him when I woke up in the woods, and we've been friends ever since."

"Well that's nice dear," Mrs. Weasley said brightening up. "I'll just go call Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfree from Hogwarts, to see how we can help."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dear," she replied as she exited the kitchen, and Ginny came to sit next to him.

"What's wrong with talking to snakes?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Nothing I guess its just Parceltongue, snake language is normally thought of as dark or evil," Ginny told him but he just frowned and looked at his snake friend.

"Whoever decided that must be stupid," said Harry with a nod. "I'm not evil."

"Of course you're not," she giggled. For the next few minuets they talked about magic and Hogwarts the best magic school in the UK, and they even talked about Quidditch the magical sport and flying on broomsticks. When an old man with white hair and long white beard with navy blue wizards robes and half moon spectacles with blue eyes walked into the room followed by Mrs. Weasley, and a brown haired woman who wore white robes with a red cross on her chest.

"Ah, you must be Harry?" the old man asked with a sad smile and a slight twinkle to his eyes.

"Y-yes sir," Harry stuttered scooting off his seat to hide behind Ginny.

"Well I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry," he said then pointed to the other woman who Harry just noticed carrying a black medical bag. "This is Poppy Pomfree, Hogwarts schools healer. May I ask your second name?"

"James" Harry replied, confused, looking the old man straight in the eyes. Dumbledore felt as though his entire being, his soul, and his life was examined in that brief moment their eyes locked. He tried to enter the boys mind, but something he never thought possible happened, he could not gain entrance, and it was like the boys mind did not exist, but still he could see intelligence in the boys' eyes, and sense above average power.

"I meant your family name, Harry." Dumbledore felt he should ask even though he was completely sure who young Harry was now.

Harry gulped before answering. "Potter." In that moment Molly Weasley and Poppy Pomfree gasped in shock, and Ginny Weasley span around in her chair staring in wide-eyed surprise at Harry while Dumbledore just looked at him sadly, with a few tears in his eyes.

"You're Harry Potter?" Ginny squealed. "The Harry Potter?"

"I don't know what you mean, I'm just Harry," he replied with a few tears of his own. "You don't like me now do you, because I'm a Parceltongue?" He asked sadly.

"Of course I still like you" she said smiling at him. "We're friends aren't we?" she asked hopefully. He just looked at her, smiled a small caring smile before she hoped off her chair, and gave him another big long hug, which brought tears to the adults' eyes, and Harry did something he thought he would never do, he hugged her back, for a few minuets before they pulled apart blushing slightly.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore interrupted a bit more cheerfully while Madam Pomfree and Mrs. Weasley brushed away tears from their eyes. "Would it be okay if Madam Pomfree checks you over?"

"O… Okay," he says nervously as Pomfree approached with a thin small stick in her hand. "W-what's that?" he asked pointing to the stick.

"It's just a wand dear," she told him kindly. "So I can diagnose how to help you." Harry nodded as she waves her wand over his small frame. "Oh dear lord," she cried out in panic scaring Harry who grabbed Ginnys' arm after almost falling over. Pomfree turned to Dumbledore. "He's had every bone in his body broken at least twenty times, some even more than that, it's a miracle that he's alive and even more so that he can walk."

Harry gulped. "I have to use a stick to walk properly," he informed her.

"I have no doubt about that dear," she replied shaken, seeing his makeshift walking stick leaning up against the dining table. "He also needs glasses, plus all of the damage inflicted upon him has made him physically weaker than a normal boy his age, he'll have to be on potions for a few years before he'll be fully healed, and even then he won't be up to the same level as a normal boy."

"What about Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked. "He should have started today."

"I would not advise it yet," said Pomfree with a thoughtful expression. "I would suggest start him next year when he's fitter, with all those hexes and curses flying around he could get seriously hurt."

"Yes, unfortunate, but I'll have to agree," he smiled at Harry. "Are you okay with starting school next year?" he asked. "You'll be in the same classes as young Ginevra here," he said. Harry nodded eagerly. "Mrs. Weasley's already agreed to let you stay here during the year and holidays' if that's okay with you."

"Yes, sir" Harry replied nodding brightly.

Dumbledore stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small golden key and a small blue blanket, and handed them to an ecstatic Harry Potter who hugged the blanket that was from when he was a baby then looked at the key curiously.

"It's the key to your trust vault at Gringots bank," Dumbledore informed him. "Your parents left you quite a lot of money," he smiled at him. "Well myself and Poppy must be off back to school now."

"I'll send the potions and instructions by owl," Pomfree told them. "You should get them by tonight." The three adults left through the door they entered after Dumbledore and Pomfree said there last farewells.

"So where's Gringots?" Harry asked as he and Ginny sat back down at the table.

"Oh, it's in Diagon Alley," she replied cheerfully.

"Am I allowed to go there?" he asked. "If I have a bit of money I should buy some clothes." He looked down at the rags he was wearing and nodded.

"Okay, I'll ask mum for you if you want?" he nodded just as Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen. "Mum."

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Harry wanted to know whether he can go to Gringots," Ginny said with a smile while Harry nodded. "He wants to buy some clothes, and I have to agree he needs some clothes that fit him right."

"Okay, we can go now dears?" she asked and both Harry and Ginny nodded that they did, standing up Mrs. Weasley led the two children to the living room fireplace and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny explained all about the Floo network and Floo travel.

Mrs. Weasley held out a flowerpot with a grey powder in it for Harry. "Take a hand full Harry, dear." He did. "That's it now dear, throw it into the fire and say loudly and clearly 'Diagon Alley' then step in to the green flames."

"Ready SSSlyther?" Harry hissed to his snake.

"Yes, jussst be careful," his snake replied.

_**T.B.C…**_


	2. Magic

_**Emerald: Eyes to the Soul**_

_**Chapter 2 Magic**_

Harry stepped up to the fire, threw his floo powder in, and shouted. "Diagon Alley!" and stepped through the emerald flames. He caught a glimpse of Ginny and saw her looking fearful about something for a moment. Then he was gone spinning round and round he caught glimpses of other peoples homes as he went spinning onwards to his destination. He did not like this mode of travel at all, it was making him feel very sick, uncomfortable and disorientated.

He was then spat out of a fireplace, at what he presumed to be his destination. He fell to the floor and winced as he felt and heard his right arm break. Seconds later Ginny came toppling out of the fireplace and feel to the ground next to him, and she quickly sat up while Harry hoisted himself to his knees cradling his now broken arm.

The fire roared up behind them and Mrs. Weasley was standing there looking down at them, then Ginny squealed in panic. "Harry," she cried noticing he was hurt. "What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing," he responded, concentrating hard a blue light spread from under his skin and a few crunching noises indicated that his arm had been healed.

"Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked in panic. "What was that?"

"I'm fine now," he told her as Ginny stood and helped him up. "I just had to heal my arm."

"Oh, dear, maybe we should take you to see a healer if you're hurt?" Mrs. Weasley cried out, freaked.

Harry just shook his head. "No thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine now, and I can heal almost instantly now." He told her assuring.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley started nervously. "If you're sure dear?" Harry nodded and Ginny took his left hand while he held his walking stick with his now repaired right, and he now got a good look around at a grimy pub that had hardly any customers, and Ginny led him to the back door where they exited the pub into a tiny little ally. Harry was just about to comment on it when Mrs. Weasley followed them out; pulled out her wand and tapped a series of bricks on the wall, and it melted away into an arch that led into a large cobbled street with shops of all varieties either side, leading up to a huge white marble building at the end.

Harry's jaw dropped open as he saw it, it was amazing he could not help but smile as he saw the happy shoppers mulling about the shopping district. Ginny led him up the street pointing out the shops as they passed there was a book shop, a robe and clothes shop, a potions stores and even a pet shop, and to Harry's joy a Quidditch supplies store, he was not that interested in the sport but mainly the flying on brooms.

When they reached the white marble building, Ginny told him that it is Gringots Wizarding bank, and that it is ran by Goblins. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sat down in a waiting area while Harry happily went up to one of the Goblin tellers so he could be taken to his vault.

"Excuse me sir," Harry greeted the Goblin politely.

"What can I do for you?" The Goblin asked eyeing the boy curiously.

"I would like to visit my vault please." He replied slightly nervous.

"Do you have your key?" the Goblin asked, so Harry quickly removed his key from his pocket and handed it to the Goblin. "Ah yes," the Goblin replied examining the key. "Very well Mr. Potter." Harry was taken-aback that the Goblin knew him and was about to ask how when the Goblin shouted. "Griphook!" another younger Goblin came hurrying over bowed slightly to Harry as the Goblin at the counter returned Harry his key.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter," Griphook commanded. Harry followed him nervously through some doors into a stone walled slopping corridor with flame torches lighting their way down to a bronze cart on a tracks. The Goblin got on the cart at the front while Harry got in the back, and they were off.

Harry could not remember smiling so hard, it was the most fun he ever had. It reminded him of those Rollercoaster's he saw briefly on television once, and all to soon the exciting ride was over and it stopped outside a big iron door. Griphook left the cart bringing with him a gas lantern. "Key?" he asked holding his hand out towards him as Harry got out off the cart.

Harry handed him the key and Griphook opened his vault. The door swung open and realised a puff of green smoke and dust, which took a few moments to clear, but when it did Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. There were piles upon piles of gold coins, silver coins and even bronze coins, on the wall he noticed several moneybags made of leather so he took one and filled it up with gold silver and bronze coins.

Harry asked Griphook what the coins were and the Goblin told him about Gold Galleons silver Sickles and bronze Knutts. "Can this cart go faster?" Harry asked as they got back in to return to the bank. Griphook looked at him in surprise for a moment.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Because its fun and I wanted to go faster," he replied reasonably.

"Well," the Goblin began with a feral grin as the cart started moving and gaining speed, the cart went faster and faster at least twice as fast, than on the way. Harry was grinning stupidly as the cart came to a stop.

"Thank you Mr. Griphook," Harry said as he stepped dizzily out of the cart, and headed back into the bank with the Goblin following behind. Harry saw Ginny and her mum sitting by the entrance to the bank and quickly hurried over to them.

Griphook the Goblin just stood next to the teller that served Mr. Potter. Both Goblins just watched the young human child quite saddened by his physical appearance, but not showing it, they have a reputation to keep up. "That boy has power," the Goblin teller suddenly commented as the boy left the bank. Griphook looked up at his colleague. "But yet, it is so pure. He spoke to us as if we are humans. We should expect great things from young Mr. Potter, yes great things."

Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley exited the bank, and Harry once again looked around in awe. "Come on Harry," Ginny said taking his hand and leading him to a clothes shop. "You need to get some nice clean clothes," she added as they walked through the doors. "How much do you have to spend?" she asked him curiously.

"I don't know," he replied and pulled out his large moneybag from his pocket and handed it to her. Ginny just stared in shook at the bag then looked at Harry to see he did not seem to care that he had just handed her a bag, which had more money in it than she had ever seen in her life. Harry had wondered away from her and was looking at a set of crimson red everyday robes with a smile on his face.

Ginny approached her new friend and placed his money back in his hand with a smile. She was just happy for her new friend who had nothing that he could now have anything, but still he puzzled her, he looked like he just did not care about the money.

"Are you going to buy that?" she asked gesturing the crimson robes.

"Do I have enough?" he asked. She understood better now he just did not understand money.

"Of course, you have enough money that you could buy everything in here if you wanted," she told him.

"Really?" he replied looking thoughtfully at his money, and then shrugged. Then she saw it in his eyes, he really did not care that he had so much money, and for some reason that made her like him even more.

Since she was a little girl, she was read the story of the famous boy-who-lived. Harry Potter, and she had dreamt of meeting him. She dreamt of him being a brave, handsome, and valiant knight in shinning armour who would ride a beautiful white horse. Moreover; even dreamt of marrying him; and having a huge and beautiful wedding, then riding of into the sunset on his horse.

However, ever since she met this boy she had not thought about that ever. In addition, when she found out who he was she felt her heart drop. The saviour of there world had been hurt and abused. Still, she liked him, not because he was this famous boy-who-lived, but because of who he is, his eyes are the most beautiful emerald she had ever seen, and so kind and caring.

It was there and then as she watched her new, no best friend as he put the robes up against himself and made sure the trousers and shirt were the right size. She made a vow to herself that she would never let anyone hurt or use him again, that she would protect him from those who would cause him harm, even if she had to stand up against people like Professor Dumbledore or even You-Know-Who.

Ginny felt while watching Harry looking curiously at the robes in his hands talking to his snake, Slyther, about the robes, that he was better than her dreams and she wasn't even scared that she had found out she has a new ability, she knew it will only bring them closer together, and she couldn't wait to tell him.

Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley spent a couple of hours in the clothe shop, and when they finally left Harry was dressed in crimson everyday robes and Mrs. Weasley had shrunk down a load of bags full of clothes that he had bought and placed them in her handbag.

Mrs. Weasley then said they were to go into the magical clinic to get Harrys' glasses.

"What can I do for you?" the man at the counter of the clinic asked, surprisingly, he looked at Harry guessing it was he who needed the assistance.

"I-I need glasses," Harry said timidly.

The older man nodded smiling. "Yes and maybe a new walking stick?" he replied looking at Harrys' stick with disdain.

Harry just nodded shyly. "Yes sir."

The old man smiled and headed into the back where he returned minuets later with a pair of rectangular silver framed glasses. "Try these," he said. "They have self correcting lenses, built in water repelling and dust repelling charms, plus unbreakable or scratch-able."

Harry nodded and put then on, the affect was immediate, and he thought he must have been well and truly blind. He could see crystal, clear now, so he turned to look at Ginny who was smiling prettily at him. "What do you think?" he asked her blushing brightly.

She grinned at him. "You look great."

Harry smiled. "Okay, I'll get these," he nodded, turning back to the old man who was smiling.

The old man then handed him a metal walking stick, silver in colour that matched his new glasses. "What do you think of this?" the old man asked as Harry took the stick.

Harry then replaced his old wooden one for his new one and smiled, "I like it, and it's the right size."

The old man smiled. Harry then paid the old man then they left the shop, Harry was smiling brightly while holding Ginnys' hand as they walked down the street.

"Where do you want to go now?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile.

Harry thought for a moment and stopped as they were outside the bookshop. "Can I go in here," he asked hopefully.

Mrs, Weasley smiled. "Of course dear, why don't you and Ginny take a look around in there while I go get some groceries?"

Harry and Ginny both nodded, and Mrs. Weasley told them to wait for her in the bookshop and not to wonder off before she left them. Harry and Ginny entered the shop to be greeted by mountains of books. Harry was in awe as he found books on spells and charms he wanted, and he had to ask Ginny to carry his basket after he put in the third book, as it was too heavy for him.

After Harry had put the tenth book in the basket, even Ginny was struggling so he just levitated the next three books he chose. "How are you doing that?" Ginny asked in surprise looking at the books Harry was floating.

Harry frowned in confusion. "Magic?" he replied uncertainly.

"But," Ginny began looking confused. "You haven't even got a wand, or any training."

Harry was very confused now. "Why would I need a wand, I'm sure everyone can do this," he said gesturing the floating books.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so, and I don't even think Professor Dumbledore can use wandless magic as easily as you."

Harry just frowned. "Wandless magic? That does not sound right."

It was Ginnys' turn to look confused now. "But you're using wandless magic on your books."

Harry giggled slightly while he thought of his reason for saying wandless magic was wrong. "Wands couldn't have always' existed could they, so isn't what I'm doing, just magic?"

Ginny thought about that for a moment, he had a point, wands could not have always' been around so it made sense that they could use magic just as Harry does. "Maybe," she began nervously. "You could teach me?" she asked hopefully.

Harry smiled brightly at her and flicked his wrist at the basket in her hand, where it floated and she let go. "Okay," he replied. "That will be fun, and then when we go to Hogwarts we'll be ahead of everyone else, we can learn all the spells in these books."

Ginny giggled as she saw the pure excitement of learning in his eyes, she would not be surprised if her own eyes resembled his slightly. After another half hour Harry had paid for all the books after shocking the till clerk who saw a kid levitating them, and Mrs. Weasley had came to collect them and was shocked to see how many books Harry had got, but she just shrunk them down and they all left back to the Burrow.

It had been a few days' since Harry had moved into the Burrow and Harry had been sharing a room with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley thought it would be best, as he is still quite skittish around her and her husband Arthur. He seemed only to trust her daughter, and she had to admit they were really, cute when she saw them playing together, or even just sitting down reading.

She had tried them out together with a few lessons. However, gave up after the first try when Harry proved he was smart enough as it was. In addition, the fact he was helping Ginny with her studies was excellent, it gave Mrs. Weasley time to do other things around the house.

Harry and Ginny were in their room together and Ginny was just proving Harrys' theory about anyone being able to perform magic without a wand. It was easy, she was levitating a small ball, while giggling at her success, she had thought that if she could do it would take months to get this far.

When they had returned to the Burrow on the first day they met, Ginny had told her new best friend that she found out she can understand Slyther, and had spoken to him. Harry was ecstatic that she could speak it too, and they had discovered that to speak it to each other all they had to do was picture the snake in their minds.

When Mrs. Weasley found out Ginny could also speak Parceltongue she almost had a heat attack, but quickly got over it. Now Harry and Ginny often have conversations in snake language just for fun, knowing it is something they can only understand made it special to them both.

Ginny though had the misfortune to have to tell Harry all about Voldemort, and how he murdered Harrys' parents and that Harry had defeated him, to be left with his lightning bolt scar. For some reason that made Harry angry rather than scared or sad, someone had left him at the Dursleys', and he doubted his parents would have wanted him there. He asked Ginny who left him there, and she said she did not know. Harry then asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and both said they did not know either, but Harry could tell they were not being truthful.

Over the next few months, Harry and Ginny had learnt some exceedingly interesting spells, there was not any bit of magic they could not accomplish if they put their minds to it and after plenty of practise, and the spells came easy to them. Harry and Ginny had also secretly made a few potions, and Harry found he really enjoyed the subject, it was like cooking, and that was the only thing he ever enjoyed that the Dursleys' had made him do.

Harry had just recently found he had bought a book on Animagi, where people can turn into animals at will, and the two of them had started the brewing of a potion that reveals a persons form. The potion will not be ready for a few more days' as it has to simmer on the flame for three days', and Harry and Ginny could not wait to try the potion and see how long it takes until they can transform. The book states it can take from one to two years, sometimes longer. However, to transform you have to be able to feel your form and magic, and alter it to match what you saw and felt in a vision, induced by the potion.

Mrs. Weasley had caught Harry using controlled magic and had told him she was going to speak to Professor Dumbledore about it. When she returned she had said he was coming round the next day to speak with him about it. Harry was not sure why but he did not really trust Albus Dumbledore at all, he seemed all grandfatherly but Harry was sure when he looked into the old mans eyes, that something weird happened, and that Dumbledore was hiding something.

Harry was sitting in the living room alone, he had asked Ginny to stay upstairs after he related his misgivings of the old man, when the fire suddenly erupted into emerald flames Harry jumped and stared as Albus Dumbledore emerged.

"Harry, m'boy," Dumbledore said jubilantly. "It's good to see you looking so well," he continued, his eyes twinkling uncontrollably.

"Hello sir," Harry greeted as Dumbledore sat in a chair opposite him.

Dumbledore smiled. "Mrs. Weasley tells me that you have been showing signs of wandless magic," Dumbledore said getting straight to the point.

Harry smiled slightly. "That depends, sir."

Dumbledore frowned slightly in confusion, slightly in annoyance that he could not read the boy. "Depends on what, Harry?"

Harry smiled a bit more. "It depends whether you answer my questions truthfully."

Dumbledores eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and the twinkle in his eyes diminished slightly. "I'll try Harry, what is it you want to know?"

"Why did Voldemort want to kill me?" Harry asked innocently, something he learnt from Ginny.

Dumbledore was shocked, he did not expect that question so soon, and was definitely not going to tell him the truth, if he could help it, Harry would never learn the truth. "I'm sorry Harry I don't know."

Harry peered over his glasses letting them slip to the tip of his nose and stared Dumbledore straight in the eyes. Dumbledore was startled by this manoeuvre on the part of young Harry. He then felt as though, he was being judged. Harrys' green eyes bored into his very soul, it felt similar to Legilimency, but his Occlumency barriers were useless against it.

Harry suddenly pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled sheepishly. "You're lying."

Those two little innocent words were a shock; Harry could somehow detect a lie without the use of Legilimency. Harry just sat there staring at him with sad eyes, and he could see the lack of trust he held for the Headmaster. Dumbledore did not know what to say or do. He could continue lying, but Harry would probably know, but then again, Harry seemed to need eye contact, but if Albus refused to look in his eyes, Harry would also know he is not being truthful.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but you are too young to be told of such important things."

Dumbledore, saw briefly a couple of conflicting emotions running wild in the boys' eyes', annoyance, anger and betrayal before they disappeared and the boy shrugged. "Whatever…" Harry said nonchalant. "Then why was I left at the Dursleys'?"

Dumbledore then shifted uncomfortably as he saw Harrys' glasses slip down his nose again, and for reasons the old Headmaster could not explain he could not look away.

"You left me there," Harry suddenly said. His eyes blazing with anger and barely restrained power as the boy pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Why would you leave me with people like them?" Dumbledore was shocked at Harrys' calm, any normal kid might have shouted. Albus wished that Harry would shout. It was unnerving how calm the young boy was.

"Because," Albus began, gulping. "Because of the blood wards around their house, as long as you were living with your mothers' blood, you would be safe."

Harry snorted; the first outward sign of emotion he had shown. "Yeah, safe from magic, but just as defenceless against being beaten to death." Harry then stood up. "Sorry sir but we have nothing else to talk about, and I guess I'll be seeing you at school." Harry then strolled casually out of the room.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked and unnerved; it seemed Harry had a few special talents, one being wandless magic, and from what Molly Weasley told him it was exceedingly powerful, and that he may not ever actually need a wand. The second power was a complete mystery even to him; it seemed Harry could look into a person's very soul. He shuddered at the thought.

Albus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, standing up. He had a weird feeling Harry was going to cause him a lot of grief, though, he was quite curious as to how Severus would interact with Harry in classes, knowing, Severus and James, Harrys' father hated each other. It was a shame really, he was sure, Severus would immediately hate young Harry, and in turn Harry would loath the potions master back. However, Dumbledore had an inkling that Severus would loose, and loose big.

Shrugging with another sigh Dumbledore threw some floo powder into the fire and disappeared back to his office, to continue with his work, and to keep his eye on the defence against the dark arts teacher, and to make sure he doesn't get his grubby paws on the Philosophers ' Stone.

_**T.B.C…**_


	3. Christmas Pranks

_**Emerald: Eyes of the Soul**_

_**Chapter 3 Christmas Pranks**_

When Dumbledore exited his fire, he was surprise to see Professor Trelawney the Divination teacher waiting for him. "Sybil, what do I own this pleasure?" he asked her but he got no reply.

She stared at him unseeing, and then spoke in a deep rasping voice he had only ever heard her use once before. "_Emerald eyes, seer of our souls… the one with the power to defeat the dark lord comes forth… power and knowledge grow strong, but the one will not be alone… he and his love shall build an army of neither light nor dark, yet both… they could truly lay waste to the evil and black of heart, and give birth to a great new era of magic…"_

Albus just stood still in shock. "Albus," Sybil began in a relatively normal voice. "What am I doing here?" she asked, and then looked at her watch. "Sorry Albus I have a class to teach," she just got up and hurried out of the door. A few minuets after she left, Albus slumped down in his chair.A new prophesy has been told, he sighed, it did not sound too bad he supposed. He was not sure he liked the idea of well he guessed Harry building an army, well the whole being light and dark thing was off putting.

Albus sighed again rubbing his tired eyes; Harry seemed more destined to cause him grief than build an army. Well he supposed the whole, 'great' new era of magic sounded like it could be nice, he wondered what it meant. He thought for a moment about what he just heard and shrugged, it is not as if he has to worry about it now, Harrys' only eleven, he is not exactly going to start building this army now, he chuckled at the mere thought. Voldemort has not even come back yet so there is no need for an army yet.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Christmas was approaching and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny had just passed through a weird barrier in between platforms nine and ten, at Kings Cross station. Harry thought it was an interesting bit of magic.

They were running slightly late, and Harry was quite nervous as he saw all of the students filling off a magnificent scarlet steam train. Why they used a train when there were more convenient modes of travel, he did not know. He thought they could have at least updated the type of train they used to a faster and more modern one. Mr. Weasley had told him it takes about seven hours to get to Hogwarts. Harry had surmised Hogwarts was in Scotland, and knew that a muggle train could travel from London to north Scotland in roughly three to four hours, so why they used such a slow and polluting train, as this he may never know.

Harry was standing with Ginny and they were holding hands, Slyther was safely wrapped around his upper right arm, his walking poll was in his right hand, and he was leaning lightly on it. The potions he was taking had worked wonders for his body, and both he and Ginny were learning how to make them. They had thought that they might like to become healers one day, and help people who have been hurt.

Mrs. Weasley was standing next to them with a smile as they wait for Ginnys' four brothers to disembark the train and find them. Harry and Ginny had decided to not mention their magic, as they wanted it to be between the both of them and no one else right now. Well at least until they put their scheming into action when they start school.

Harry and Ginny had both taken their animagus reveller potions only recently, because they had to have at least five hours alone time, possibly longer, because the potion induced sleep. They had just recently found the time, and both of them were a little shocked and awed, of what they supposedly can do, and were shocked they were both the same. They had discovered they are Multi-Animagi, meaning they have no specific form, and that they can transform into any animal they want to. They had not had a chance to even try practicing yet, but they hopped after the holidays' they will get the chance. According to the book, Multi-Animagis' are nearly unheard of, and that the last one was Merlin himself, so they felt quite privileged.

Harry then saw two red haired boys' appear next to them through the crowed. "Hello, baby sister," one of them said.

"Long time no see," the other one said. Harry almost did a double take upon seeing them. Harry was told a lot about Ginnys' twin brothers but he was not completely prepared for how alike they both were, the only thing he could see different was their souls.

"Shut up," she replied grinning.

"So this is Harry?" one asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yep, this is my best friend."

"Well, hello," one said offering his hand, but Harry had both hands occupied so just shrugged sheepishly when the twins noticed.

"Ah, here are our other brothers now," George or Fred said pointing to two more red haired boy, one boy looked like a dunce, Harry guessed from what Ginny told him that must be Ron, the other looked like he should be a librarian, he guessed to be Percy.

"Well, lets get you all home," Mrs. Weasley said ushering them all from the station.

It did not take to long to return to the Burrow on the extraordinary Knight bus. Harry thought it was a useless waste of money since he could think of several cheaper or even free modes of travel that were quicker and safer. He often found himself enjoying the freedom of thought he felt with Ginny to criticise the stupidity of magic, well mostly magical people. The Knight Bus is beyond dangerous; one would think a sane person would bolt the seats down and include seatbelts in a bus that jumps from one side of the country to the other in seconds, throwing the people and seats about.

Everybody had been talking and enjoying himself or herself throughout the evening, and Harry was amused at the twins' sense of fun, and was happy that they enjoyed pranking Percy and Ron so much they left him and Ginny alone. However, they did not really rank the pair that evening since it was only their first night home, though they would most probably make up for that tomorrow.

"So," Ron began looking at Harry after everyone convened in the lounge. "Harry, whose room are you staying in?"

Harry blushed a bit. "Ginnys'" he replied.

Ron frowned and looked at Ginny. "Mum, he can't stay in Ginnys' room," he told her. "She's a girl, boys' and girls aren't supposed to share rooms."

Mrs. Weasley tried several times to stop him complaining about Harry sleeping in the same room with Ginny, but in the end he got his way and Harry found himself later that night lying in bed wide awake in Rons' room. Ron in the next bed snoring like some kind of dragon, only louder, Harry was also afraid to fall into the world of dreams, because of the nightmares he has, normally when he would wake from a nightmare Ginny would be there to comfort him and help him back to sleep.

Not that he could sleep with that bloody racket, of Rons' snores. Harry would normally pride himself on not being judgemental of people but he just thought Ron was a stupid git. Harry sighed and pulled the covers back, and slipped on his trainers, all he was wearing were a pair of red boxer shorts, he had found that if he had a nightmare he would get twisted up in pyjamas', and then feel panicked and claustrophobic.

Harry picked up his walking poll and carefully opened the door and slipped out, silently cursing Rons' existence, as he walked down stairs; he did not even have Slyther because that prat Ginny calls a brother would not let him stay in his room. Harry reached the lounge and smiled at the quietness.

Harry limped over to the sofa and sat down and curled up, and just listened to the quiet for a long while before he got board and wondered into the kitchen where he made himself some hot chocolate and went outside into the back garden.

Harry sighed and sat down on the cold floor, he thought that he would rather freeze to death than have to listen to that git Ron ever again. He thought it was quite peaceful outside, even if it was cold, he thought next time he decided to sit outside in the cold he would bring some warm clothes.

Harry must have drifted off to sleep a few times before sneaking back upstairs to get dressed, and Harry felt dead on his feet with tiredness. Ron was still sleeping soundly, snoring just as bad as when Harry had left. Harry then grinned evilly as he looked at his 'roommate' and flicked his hand at him, and then he dressed and left the room.

Everyone minus Ron who always slept late were at the dinning table eating breakfast, Ginny was looking worriedly at her friend who looked ready to pass out, but she didn't want to say anything in front of everybody else, because she knows Harry wouldn't want them involved.

When Ron finally walked into the kitchen everyone just stopped to stare at him in shock, well everyone was in shock except Harry who was trying desperately not to laugh. Rons, hair had been turned into black living spiders, and he had green skin, with neon silver words spelling, 'I love Slytherins and Spiders' written across his forehead.

Ginny of course had told Harry that Ron is predigest against Slytherin house and has a chronic fear of spiders. Fred and George were the first too burst out laughing, followed by Ginny, so Harry unable to stop himself laughed with them, even Percy laughed. Ron looked baffled until he look over to the wall mirror then squealed like a little girl, jumping up and down, screaming 'get them off get them off', then running from the room in panic followed by his mum, dad and Percy, who were trying to help him.

"Oh, my god," George said grinning madly after a few minuets.

"That was bloody brilliant," Fred proclaimed.

"Which one of you did it?" They asked together looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Well it wasn't me," Ginny said looking at Harry who tried to wipe the guilty look off his face.

"Awesome Harry," Fred said wiping tears from his eyes.

"What did he do, that you would pull such a cruel prank?" George asked eagerly.

Harry grinned. "He snores."

Fred, George, and Ginny laughed again. "You know me and George are going to get blamed for that?" Fred asked with a grin that said he did not care.

Harry shrugged innocently. "Well he'll get worse next time."

Fred and George grinned. "Cant wait," They both proclaimed happily.

Of course, when Mrs. Weasley returned, Fred and George were blamed, but both kept tight lipped about who really pulled the prank. The next night Harry found himself outside again. Rons' snoring was just unbearable and if forced to spend another minuet in his presents, Ron would end up being thrown out of the window.

When Harry returned to the room, Ron was sound asleep snoring the house down. Harry grinned evilly and once again flicked his wrist at the boy in question, before grabbing some clean clothes then taking a shower.

At breakfast like the day before, Ron was the last to wake, and Ginny and the twins could see how irritable and tired Harry was so expected retaliation. When Ron finally entered the kitchen, they were surprised to see nothing wrong with him.

"Ron dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted him as he sat down. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Spiders," Ron said with a happy smile, but everybody else stopped to stare, and Harry was once again suppressing his laughter.

"Sorry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a confused smile.

"Spiders," Ron replied as though what he asked for was normal, then continued. "And some dragon dung, with some midgets on toast and a glass of cat pee, please mum… I'm starving."

Everyone finally broke down in hysterical laughter, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could not hold their laughter in at this prank, and Ron just looked very confused. Fred and George were looking at Harry with pride, that they had found someone who loved a good prank as much as they did.

"What?" Ron asked making everyone laugh harder. "Can I at least have my glass of cat pee, I'm thirsty." This just made them all laugh harder; Harry and Ginny were clutching their ribs in pain. Ron finally got angry, got up and stormed out. "Can't even get a delicious glass of cat pee around here!" he called back angrily, making the others laugh even more, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed and of course, Percy did too.

"Bloody awesome," laughed Fred.

"Wicked," proclaimed George through his tears of joy.

"He doesn't even know he's saying it does he?" Ginny asked giggling insanely.

"No," Harry said cheerfully as his laughter slowed down.

"I didn't think you could top your last one," George said chuckling.

"Nor me," Fred agreed. "But you know we'll get blamed for this?"

Harry grinned impishly and shrugged. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"Heck no!" they both said happily. "I just can't wait till tomorrow," Fred continued while George nodded his agreement.

"We haven't pulled a prank since we've been back, but still it's worth it," George said while Fred nodded his agreement.

The next night once again Ron was snoring, and Harry managed to get a few hours of restless sleep outside in the back yard, when he came back up Ron jolted awake, then sighed in relief at who it was. "Oh, it's just you, where have you been?"

"Bathroom," Harry lied. "Why are you awake?" he asked interestedly.

Ron grinned triumphantly. "I had dad make a sensor ward so when someone enters the room it wakes me."

"Oh," Harry grinned. "Good idea… that will stop those pranks for sure."

Ron grinned and nodded. "Well, I'm going back to sleep, it should be a prank free morning today." Ron was asleep straightaway so he missed the flick of Harrys' wrist towards him or the insane smirk on the raven-haired boys' lips.

Everyone, minus Ron were sitting eating breakfast laughing and enjoying themselves, Harry was leaning against Ginny tiredly, and she was stroking his hair, running her fingers through it as she likes to do - when Ron entered for breakfast, looking triumphant.

As soon as Ron sat down a huge deathening, rasping fart came from him. He went bright red with embarrassment, probably thinking it was all him, of course Harrys' guilty expression made the twins think otherwise. Ron then opened his mouth to say something but instead of words, he burped long and loud, Ron looked horrified then tried to say something else, this time he screeched like a bird.

Then he tried his luck one last time. "I'm a little tea pot," Ron said sighing in relief, and then looked at the others. "I'm a little tea pot," he said to them all sing song, with a smug smile on his face, then looked at Fred and George who looked like they had lost the ability to laugh. "I'm a little tea pot."

Fred and George just looked at each other in horror, while Ginny and Harry were giggling in each other's arms. "George, I think we've seen something so funny we can no longer laugh," Fred said to his twin with a dream like expression.

Ron frowned. "I'm a little tea pot?" he asked them sing song.

Fred and George both looked at him. "What was that Ron?" asked George.

Ron blinked stupidly. "I'm a little tea pot."

Then Fred and George burst out laughing. "Oh, seriously boys'," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded half-heartedly as she was trying not to laugh.

Ron then seemed to realise that he had been pranked again. "I'm a little tea pot!" he shouted angrily at the twins only causing the laughter to increase in volume. "I'm a little tea pot, tea pot! I'm a little tea pot!" Ron continued storming out of the room when Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry would not stop laughing, followed by his parents and Percy again.

"Wow Harry," George began. "We are not worthy to be in your presents," they continued together. Harry just grinned as he snuggled up to Ginny and continued his breakfast.

Later that night, Harry could not stand his lack of sleep anymore, so he left the room, after a quick flick of his wrist towards Ron, and knocked on Ginnys' door, she opened it with a warm smile moments later and pulled him in.

"You look like you're about to pass out," Ginny commented.

Harry nodded, to tired to even talk anymore, as she led him to her bed, and he climbed in and she climbed in after, she snuggled up in his arms and within moments, he fell into a contempt and peaceful sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling safe warm and rested, Ginny was awake lying with him and smiled when she saw his eyes bright and alert.

"Good morning, Harry," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Gin" Harry reply. "I've been thinking; we need pranking code names, for when we're at Hogwarts."

Ginny looked surprised for a moment, and then grinned. "Well, I have one for you… Emerald," she said mater of factually. "It matches your eyes."

Harry grinned. "Then if we're going with a gemstone theme, you can be Sapphire, because they can be allsorts of colours, just like your hair," he smiled.

Ginny giggled. "I like it, so what did you do to Ron today?"

Harry smiled cheekily. "I took your advice."

Ginny grinned evilly. "I can't wait, shall we get up then?"

Harry nodded and they both got out of bed. Thirty minuets later, Harry and Ginny were both sitting at the table in the kitchen fully dressed, eating breakfast, everybody seemed to be waiting for the prank on Ron.

Ron finally came down stairs with a beaming smile on his face, wearing a pink frilly ball gown, with deep red lipstick, and eye shadow, as well high-healed shoes. He was having difficulty walking.

"Hello, everyone," he said in a high-pitched voice. "I feel so pretty today."

Nobody seemed able to say anything or even laugh quite yet. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty," Ron started singing repeatedly, prancing around the kitchen. Then everyone burst out laughing, interrupting Rons' song and prance, finally realised he had once again been, pranked. Ron stumbled and ran out of the room, all the while singing, "I feel pretty," in a very angry tone staring at the twins. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy followed leaving the other four behind in stitches.

"Once again, Harry…"

"…You make us…"

"…Look like, amateurs," the twins said overjoyed.

Harry grinned. "Thank you," he giggled with Ginny. "But that was Ginnys' prank; I just set it up."

The twins looked at their younger sister with admiration. "Good one sis, you two are going to be fun to have around, Hogwarts… are you ever going to stop pranking, Ron?"

Harry laughed. "We won't prank him Christmas day."

The twins chuckled. For the next few weeks, Ron was pranked every single day, and Harry slept in Ginnys' bed with her. The pranks kept jumping from straight out ludicrous to very cleaver, Ron was now so jumpy that, Harry was starting to feel sorry for him, and both he and Ginny decided to lay off the pranks after Christmas, unless he really deserves it.

Christmas day had arrived and Harry was woken by, Ginny. "Harry, Harry wake up," she squealed in excitement.

Harry opened his eyes to see, Ginny out of bed smiling brightly at him. "Good morning, Gin."

She grinned. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she said cheerfully handing him a small wrapped package.

Harry grinned as he took it, then handed her one. "Happy Christmas, Gin."

They both opened their presents; Harrys' was a sparkling emerald green bracelet, with some intricate rune markings engraved in it. Harry smiled. "I made it," Ginny told him. "The Runes are for protection."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, it's the best," he told her as he put it on his right wrist and it shrunk down slightly to fit snugly with no chance of it falling off, he then climbed out of bed as, Ginny opened his present to her.

Ginny squealed in delight as she saw what he got her, it was a light pink sapphire stone, set in a platinum necklace, she could also see protection runes, engraved into the stone. "I also made that for you, do you like it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Like it?" Ginny asked breathlessly. "I love it," she threw her arms around his neck, hugged him tight, then kissed him for a full two seconds on the lips, before she realised what she had done, and pulled away, her cheeks burning red, and Harrys' were not much different. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Harry suddenly giggled looking giddily at his friend. "That's okay," he said smiling. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" he asked, causing her to blush again and hand him the necklace, which he put round her neck, it adjusted slightly so it couldn't slip over her head, and get lost, and she looked down at it and admired its beauty.

"Well," Harry began. "I'm going to go get dressed," he said smiling, as he reached the door he looked back at Ginnys' smiling face, then, kissed her on the lips briefly before running out of the room closing the door behind him, leaving a very giddy, Ginny behind.

Harry rushed upstairs to Rons' room, and laughed to see him attacking presents. "Hey, Ron," Harry thought since it was Christmas, he would be a little less hostile towards, Ron. "What you doing?" he asked.

"Opening presents," Ron said. "Wow, what's this," he asked holding a bottle that Harry had given him.

Harry grinned. "I thought you would want to get the twins back, for all the mean pranks they pulled on you," Harry informed him giggling. "Just spike their drink or food, and you'll enjoy the results."

"Wow, this is great," Ron said cheerfully. "What will it do?" Harry laughed when he told Ron what it does.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked remembering, Harry was not their in the morning.

"I went to wish, Ginny a happy Christmas, and give her a gift," he said happily.

"Oh, talking of gifts, you have some there," Ron said pointing to a small pile of presents, in front of Harrys' bed.

Harry grinned as he saw them, then opened the first that was from, Mrs. Weasley, that contained a hand knitted jumper, he chuckled that it was in emerald green, with the letter H on the front, and some home made fudge that, Harry loves.

Harry also got a gift from, Mr. Weasley, who had noticed Harry didn't have a watch, so had required one, their was a small note saying it once belonged to his father, so Harry promised himself that he would take good care of it.

Ron then left the room saying that he had to use the toilet, so Harry just grabbed the next present, it had a small note, but no name attached.

_Your father left this in my possession, it is time that it was returned to you… use it well._

Harry grinned at the neat curly script, and then quickly unwrapped it, and a soft watery material fell out. Harry grinned at a beautiful cloak, picked it up, and put it on, only to see, his body had disappeared. It was an invisibility cloak, Harry laughed, and it would come in Handy. "Thanks dad," he said aloud. "I'm sure I can use this to my advantage," he then pulled the cloak off and hid it away in his trunk, until he can show it to Ginny later, without anyone else seeing it.

Harry had also received a few prank potions supplies from, Fred and George, and a copy of Hogwarts: A. History from, Percy. Percy knew Harry had loads of books, and had asked whether he had bought a copy of the book, which Harry had not thought to do, so Percy bought one for him, which Harry was grateful, for, he would enjoy reading it.

Then Harry opened his last gift, which was weird, it was a silver metal gauntlet, which fit on your hand like a band, it was nothing like a gloved gauntlet but still, nice. It had a green crystal, on the back of his hand when he put it on, that seemed to have a green flame in it. Harry then looked at the note to see who had given him it.

_I understand that a, certain, 'old fool', has finally returned your invisibility cloak. The item I have given you is called a stealth gauntlet; it is a one of a kind. When you wear it, you and whoever is in physical contact with you, will be undetectable by any magical, and non-magical means, you will also be un-heard, so using it with your cloak, you could have a full fledged conversation, with whom ever is in contact with you, and even, Albus Dumbledore wont notice you. Hope you are doing well, and enjoy this gift to the utmost._

_Yours sincerely,_

_-Nicolas Flamel _

Harry grinned, as he took the gauntlet off, and hid it away in his trunk with his cloak, knowing that it would be useful. He could now guess with near certainty, that it was, Dumbledore that gave him back the cloak, and Harry was very thrilled to put it to good use.

Harry eventually got dressed, wearing his new jumper from, Mrs. Weasley, and left the room just as Ron entered again. Breakfast was a happy affair for everyone, thanking everyone else for gifts. Harry had bought everybody something nice, Percy some books, the twins, some animagus reveller potion, with a note saying its illegal so keep it quiet, which of course they did. He got, Mrs. Weasley some medical herb seeds that she had mentioned she would like to grow, but they are hard to find in England so Harry had them delivered from France. In addition, he gave Mr. Weasley, who loves all things muggle a new tool set, and tool belt, for him to tinker with his muggle toys'.

Harry actually quite admired Mr. Weasley for his admiration and respect of what the muggles had invented and created, Harry had to admit, the wizarding world were quite stupid for not using things like telephones, or even TV's would be useful, for watching Quidditch matches.

Halfway through breakfast the twins had just took a sip of their juice when, they changed into donkeys, it was not nearly as funny as the pranks pulled on, Ron. However, that was mainly so the twins did not think it was him, and partly because, Harry was running out of good ideas'. Nevertheless, Ron found it hysterical anyway, and everyone had a good laugh at the twins, who both knew it was Ron, by the guilt written all over his face.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: an Anon reviewer, 'Brian' asked me a question, 'if Harrys' so smart why didn't he defend himself from the Dursleys'?' Well the answer to that is easy, he is a little boy, and Vernon is a 400lb whale. Harry had been treated badly since day one, although he knew they should not be like that to him, it all comes down to being a scared little boy. Well thanks to him and all my other reviewers, I do hope you found this chapter amusing. **_


	4. Ambition For A Better Tomorrow

_**Emerald: Eyes to the Soul**_

_**Chapter four, ambition for a better tomorrow**_

After the Christmas holiday, Ron, Percy and the twins returned to Hogwarts leaving Harry and Ginny to return to their secret magical learning.

They of course started out with their animagi training. They had decided to start with birds, so they could fly, because flying was the most appealing thing about being able to become any animal they choose. Of course, they found it a struggle and knew it will take a while until they finish their first transformation. According to the animagi book as soon as they've completed their first transformation and mastered it, other transformations shall come a lot easier.

Harry chose to make his first transformation a hawk, while Ginny chose an eagle.

Harry had also shown Ginny his invisibility cloak and stealth gantlet, which she was pleased about, and even wondered whether they could be copied, and Harry had to admit it was an interesting concept. If they could copy them their schemes could become a lot easier to complete, and nobody will be safe from their pranks.

They had also begun reading up on law, and trials involving death eaters from the last war, and both were disgusted with the ministry and the number of obviously guilty people who had gotten off. They believed that death eaters had been paying off the right people, otherwise they would be in jail.

Some people were even sent to jail without any trail, which was just as disgusting as letting murderers go free… Harry wondered whether the ministry knew what the words, justice or innocent until proven guilty meant.

Harry and Ginny also took note of other odd things in the books they read, such as the public did not vote in government, and the wizengamot was full of nothing but pureblooded wizards who got in because of family status and or name. It just seemed the system was wrong, and had so many holes for corruption and ineptitude.

In addition, Hogwarts wasn't spared some strange goings on, such as several people accused of being death eaters, and 'getting off' under suspicious circumstances on the school board of governors. Harry couldn't understand how they could let anything like that happen. He knew within the muggle world even if they were 'proven' to be innocent, just having the mere suggestion of them having been terrorists would prevent them from ever reaching such an important post.

It seemed to Harry, and even Ginny who has lived in this world all of her life, the magical community needed to change, and if the adults were not going to do anything about it then the next generation should, could, and would. They would change the magical world for the betterment of muggleborns, halfbloods, and in affect purebloods. Even though the purebloods have lived with the magical world the way it is, and could do so forever, both Harry and Ginny knew a lot of them would like the world to change and be better off for it.

It was just the wizards and witches have lived with such outdated and unchanged systems for so long they don't know any better, and it becomes an endless circle of corruption and stupidity. They need to be guided while they are young and still open to change.

However, it would be a hard road for two kids to force change on the world and Harry and Ginny are not stupid enough to think they could do so by themselves. They knew they needed as much help as they could. They needed their own secret organisation. They needed their own people. Their own forces encase of resistance.

It was also discussed by the two young children that Voldemort will most probably return, because simply put; evil gits like him do not die as easily as he seemed too. He was probably around somewhere bidding his time, hiding, and waiting for a time to return… until some idiot managed to find and resurrect him back to full health.

"Maybe um… the Magic Controllers?" suggested Ginny reasonably as she and Harry sat by the pound near the burrow. Harry was sitting up against a tree wearing deep red combat shorts, black tee shirt and trainers, while Ginny lay down with her head on his lap wearing a light blue summer dress with bare feet and a big smile.

Harry shook his head. "Na, it sounds too lame, we couldn't scare or awe people with that kind of name," he replied reasonably while Ginny pouted. It was a nice hot summer afternoon, and the pair was taking a break to relax outside in the hot weather. It was only a few days until the summer holidays and the other four Weasley's returned home.

"Hmm… then how about, Storm Mystics?" she suggested as her huge grin returned ten-fold.

Harry giggled. In truth he liked that one, it had to be one of the better ideas they had since coming outside to discuss ideas for a name to their new organisation. In fact, it was not really their idea to come outside. Mrs. Weasley thought they were spending too much time in side studying for school and threw them out demanding they went and played outside. Its not as if they never played games, it was just they enjoyed playing with magic more, though Mrs. Weasley didn't realise this, and it was lucky she didn't they feared she would get them to help with more chores using their exceptional talents.

However, they still needed wands for Hogwarts and they worried a little that it might feel wrong to use a wand after not ever needing one for so long, and hoped they can work around that.

It was a wonder what they managed to learn, such as something weird called occlumency, which is a mind blocking technique to stop something called legilimency, which is a memory seeing technique that allows someone to see your memories through your eyes, and both might come useful sometime.

They also learnt many other spells and curses, which should come in use. And they had become quite proficient in potion making, and can even make all of Harry's health potions perfectly.

The two had also nearly managed to complete their first animagi transformation, and could barely wait to fly freely through the sky, and have the feeling of the wind fluttering through their hair, or feathers as the case shall be. It was all going so well that they did not mind being forced to take a break from their work and 'scheming', even though Molly Weasley did not know that part.

He finally shook his head at Ginny's last idea. "Its one of the best," he told her honestly. "But it really doesn't sit right, and sounds like the good guys from a fiction novel rather than real life."

Ginny sighed and just nodded, she realised now Harry mentioned it, Storm Mystics did sound like something from a novel, and thought she might have accidently stolen it from one, not that she would tell Harry that. She just frowned in thought… coming up with a good name without stealing one from somewhere was harder than she thought.

"Oh, what is Dumbledores secret, not so secret group called again?" asked Harry suddenly as he thought to remember. Ginny was about to answer him when he continued. "Oh yeah, I remember… the Order of the Phoenix, right?" he answered himself and asked the red haired girl as he smirked down at her. She grinned back and gave him thumbs up in agreement. "Then I have a cunning name," he giggled while she looked interested.

He leant down to her as best he could as he quietly told her the name he thought of before sitting back up and leaving her looking a little surprised before grinning widely. "Brilliant Harry and its fitting… we'll be unstoppable."

--

It had been a few days after the twins, Ron, and Percy had returned home for the holidays, and Harry was thankful he found that silencing charm, but that did not mean Ron was off the hook for his relentless snoring, or being a git.

Ron had apparently helped save the philosophers stone from a professor at school, who was trying to steal it for Voldemort who was happily sharing the stupid professors' body. It was a little stupid to hide something someone wants to rob at a school, but who is he to complain, which is why he and Ginny have been planning and plotting to the best of their abilities.

In addition, it was noted by Ron and his smugness; he had saved some smartass girl from a troll, with the help of the twins who admitted they practically had to drag Ron with them since it was his fault she was crying in the bathroom anyway. However, Mrs. Weasley was not very impressed with all of the trouble that went on, but let it slid since they did not get hurt.

Hermione Granger, had also helped save the stone with Ron, though Harry thought they would be friends or something, but Ron just kept on complaining about how bossy she is, and how much a geek she can be. According to Ron, someone who cares about his or her grades and studying is a very stupid person indeed. He does not seem to think that person might like a good job someday, to earn a nice amount of money to support their self, and maybe have their own family someday.

Ron obviously wanted to be pranked, and pranked big, even the twins were insulted by Ron's stupidity, even though they slaked off a lot, both of the twins were gifted and felt their specified talents needed to be honed in other pursuits rather than schoolwork. However, that did not mean they went around failing on purpose, they just did well enough to placate everyone.

This morning everyone was happy as they slowly entered the kitchen/dinning room for breakfast. First, in was Harry and Ginny to getting a motherly greeting from Mrs. Weasley as they sat down and the matriarch of the Weasley family dished them out some food, and pored them some drink as they sat together.

Mrs. Weasley thought they were too cute together as she continued with making more breakfast to make sure the rest of the family was just as well fed.

Next in came a yawning pair of twins, sitting down they greeted Harry and Ginny with a yawning 'morning', as their mother dished out their breakfast. Next in was Percy followed by Arthur, and they both took seats, the former crisp and prim as always, and the later with a huge grin as he kissed his wife in thanks for his breakfast.

They ate in silence for a short while when Ron walked in the room with a tired stretch of his arms as he sat at the table.

Everyone stopped eating and just stared at him for a long while with their mouths hanging open… well except one person who was trying to look as shocked as he could manage. Ron just stared back at them looking confused, wondering what was wrong with them.

Ron had a long ginger curly moustache, and long goatee beard to go with it. He had his left eye covered with a black eye patch, and a pirate hat perched on his long shaggy red head, and a short sleeve pink night dress with little pirate ships and skull and cross-bone flags splayed out in random on the gown. He wore thick black pirate style gloves, and boots, with a stuffed green and red parrot seemingly glued to his right shoulder, and a foam cutlass in a holster on his left hip.

"Arrrrggg!" growled Ron in annoyance. "What be ye dirty seadogs staring at… if ye does not stop I'll be forced to make ye walk the plank!"

"Holy crap," giggled Ginny clutching her ribs, as Harry burst out laughing.

Everyone else continued just staring at Ron with his or her mouths wide open. The twins, self-proclaimed pranking kings could not find the laughter. They knew it was the funniest thing in the world right now, but the laughter… it would not come. They could only stare dumbly as their little brother glared at Harry and Ginny for daring to laugh at him.

"Oy, you two, quit thou excessive laughter this instant!" roared Ron enraged. "I be Capitan Ronald the great… I be a very bad student, and like to make girls cry, so do not mess with me, for I shall run thee through with thy cutlass!" he screeched in indignation and leapt up from his chair and pulled his foam sword from his bet with a tearing sound, it turned out the sword was held on with velcro

He brandished his weapon at Harry and Ginny causing them to fall off their seats, holding their ribs in pain as they literally rolled around on the floor laughing.

"DO THEE MOCK ME!" the boy shouted in furry, and started pocking both Harry and Ginny with his foam weapon only to cause them to start choking as tears streamed down their eyes. Ron gasped and took a step back when his sword caused them no harm. "W-what is this sorcery!" he demanded in a frightened tone. "W-why does my most fearsome weapon not even break the skin? Polly, what is going on?" he demanded looking at his stuffed parrot.

The twins stared at Ron as he looked at the laughing fools in horror before back to each other, and with that look, they burst into purls of laughter, tears beginning to stem from their eyes as they found breathing to be very hard. It was not long before Arthur, Percy, and Molly joined the pranksters in uproarious laughter, it was too funny not too.

It was then that Ron looked at his sword; his eyes widened and his face paled as he realised what was going on. "Arrrrggg! Another prank you seadog scum!" he roared glaring daggers at the Weasley twins and stormed out of the kitchen; his mum, dad, and Percy staggering to follow and be of use, but could not stop the giggles.

It took about five minutes for Harry and Ginny to calm down enough to tiredly reclaim their seat, wipping tears from their eyes, the twins still chuckling, unable to completely stop.

"Y-you are o-our god, H-Harry," laughed one twin.

The other nodded red in the face. "Arrrrggg, Bloody a-awesome, mate!" he agreed mocking Ron with a chuckle and nod.

"Why thank y-you," giggled Harry as he tried to breathe properly.

"That w-was the funniest thing I-I've ever seen," agreed Ginny through her giggles.

The twins gladly accepted responsibility for the prank, not wanting Harry to get in trouble and have him stop pranking Ron, and their mum never even suspected the real guilty culprit, but what did they care, Ron deserved it for being an insensitive unfeeling jerk.

_**T.B.C…**_


	5. First birthday, twelve years old

_**Emerald: Eyes to the Soul**_

_**Chapter five, first birthday, twelve years old.**_

Harry's birthday had never been a very pleasant affair, the best he ever got from the Dursley's was a lack of any beating, but that only ever happened once, and because they went out leaving him locked in his cupboard. However, that was the best birthday he had to date… no beating is a good day anytime, for anybody.

Harry had often wondered what a real birthday was supposed to be like, since he was always locked away on his cousins' birthday he had never seen what it was like. Not that he would complain, it meant no beating… it was one of those few days he looked forward to… when he was locked alone in that blessed and dammed cupboard, his safe haven, and his nightmare.

However, waking up on the morning of 31st July – he was greeted by Ginny first with a 'Happy Birthday' and a hug and kiss on the cheek. After some blushing, he thanked her and let his best friend lead him down stairs. He was pleasantly surprised; and embarrassed by the choruses of many birthday greetings from various members of the Weasley family and could not be happier.

It was an amazing thing what a few kind greetings and a family of smiling faces could do to a person's heart. He had let go of most of his fears faster than he would have expected because these people were such a loving and caring family. Well for the most part since Ron had a spiteful streak, but other than that, they were all good people.

He was beaming with joy when they showed him a nice little stack of neatly wrapped presents. He spent a small time opening his gifts and thanking the Weasley for said gift. It was a strange event, not like Christmas where everybody got some gifts, this was his day, and although he felt a bit guilty for enjoying so much attention, and for stealing the whole day for himself, he could not help but enjoy having his very own day.

It was like Harry Potter day or something, or that might be Halloween; he wasn't sure… he would have thought the day would be named for him for offing Voldemort and all, since that's the sort of stupid thing the wizarding world tends to do. However, he did not really care for a day named after him on the anniversary of his parents' death so his birthday was good enough.

Harry was beyond happy; his eleventh birthday was perfect so far, but it only got better by lunchtime. He was presented with a huge cake to share with everybody with a huge phoenix picture. The cake bore eleven huge candles that he blew out, and made his wish, but his wish had already came true, so only wished for it to stay like this.

He wished for everybody to be happy… for their world to change for the better, and he planned to make sure his wish comes true. He had to make it happen, so he can protect everyone important to him… to protect Ginny, and to stop anymore Voldemort's rising up and hurting innocent people. To stop Voldemort now he knew for sure he was not dead, and make sure he never gets a true foothold on power again.

They had a large special meal Mrs. Weasley made up especially for his big day, and they enjoyed every moment of it. It seemed like the meal was just that much moor than any of her previous cooking's, because she made all of Harry's favourite foods.

However, the day just got better as his and Ginny's Hogwarts letters turned up, and they sent back the replies straight away, not wanting to keep the school waiting. He had never imagined a birthday could be so much fun, it was an impressive day to say the least, and hoped Ginny's birthday in two weeks would be just as fun. It just had to be; he wanted her to have a great day all of her own just as he did.

To Harry's great pleasure, on the eleventh of August Ginny's birthday was just as much fun as his had been. He had bought her a brand-new silver watch with angel wings on the face, which she seemed to love, especially since he had the back engraved with, 'to my best friend, Ginny, my guardian angel, love Harry.'

Harry had helped Mrs. Weasley baking Ginny's cake, and made sure to decorate it with angel wings just like her watch with eleven candles for her to blow out. She would not tell him what she wished for but she blushed lightly when he asked and gave him weird glances, so guessed it was just a 'girl thing.'

The next day they were going to go to Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies. It was a bright sunny day, and Harry wore some cream cargo sorts and a short-sleeved pale silver shirt, and white running trainers. Ginny wore a white summer dress with blue trainers, and they held hands as they walked through the fire, stumbling but managing to catch themselves before they fell to the ground the other side.

Harry held his walking poll in his right hand. Slyther had stayed behind in his glass tank since he just wanted to sleep, and did not like to go out in the heat for too long, and liked lounging around. Harry just figured Slyther had gotten lazy and wondered what he could do to give his little friend some much-needed exercise.

The two best friends moved aside and only waited a short while for the others to catch up, and then they were off into Diagon Alley. It always looked interesting to Harry if only a little dated, but he let that kind of thing slid… for now.

It only took about half an hour to get to the bank and fetch some money for their Hogwarts stuff. They bought robes, potion supplies, trunks to keep their stuff, and witting supplies, intent to get books last since Molly said something specials happening there today.

After, they split up: Ron and the twins wanting to look in the Quidditch shop, and Percy intent to go and wait at the bookshop and look around for something to peek his interest.

That left Molly and Arthur to take Harry and Ginny to the wand shop for their wands bringing excited grins to their faces. They did not really need any kind of magical focus, but they did not want to spread that knowledge around.

Upon entering the dusty shop with a tinkle of the bell above the door, they looked to the counter to see nobody around.

They walked closer to see if the wand storeowner was around the back when a white haired old man suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front, making them all jump in surprise.

The old man smiled in welcome as his eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before staring at Ginny, making them nervous. "Hmm… I was wondering when I would see you Mr. Potter," the old man turned to the green-eyed boy. "Very well, so its two new wands we'll be needing," he chimed as he grabbed a tape measure and began measuring Harry up, why Harry did not know.

He then left Harry as he began measuring Ginny, Harry's tape measure now working of its own accord. The green-eyed boy figured the tape measure was just for show and was not very impressed that the old man thought he could just manhandle them for no reason so broke the spell on both tape measures and they dropped to the floor.

Ginny gave him a knowing, amused smirk.

Not that Olivander, they figured as his name noticed because he had already ran off around the back, reappearing moments later with a pile of thin boxes with wands in them. He placed the wands on the counter and pulled out two, handing one to each child. The second they had a wand each; the old man snatched them back muttering about them being all wrong.

"It is not the wizard that chooses the wand, but the wand that chooses the wizard!" the old man commented as way of explaining his odd behaviour. Harry wondered whether he could find some books on wands and other magical focuses sometime since it seemed a little more interesting than he thought, and when he last bought some books he thought wands was just useless but it could be interesting to learn something about their history and such.

It had been over an hour so far, and both Harry and Ginny were getting both annoyed and worried no wand wanted anything to do with them. It was as if all the wands had gotten together for the soul purpose of ganging up on the two first years to be.

It was a tiresome affair getting a wand then having it snatched away, and Mr Olivander just seemed to get more and more excited the more wands he went through searching for theirs. It was annoying them, and all they wanted to do now was either stretch their legs or sit down and rest.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had even gotten bored and taken seats by the window, both having picked up an old magazine each to read while waiting from the small stack on a small table by the few chairs.

"Tricky customers, eh?" the old man chuckled as if he loves nothing more that to have 'tricky customers', though both Harry and Ginny wished they were easy customers. "Hmm, well I guess we could try these wands," the old man chimed cheerfully as he brought two more wands over and pulled them both out.

One wand was dark green in colour nearing black, while the other was dark red also nearing black. "Green wood, eleven and half inches, core the tail feather of the cloud phoenix, a very rare wand," he said gesturing the green wand. "Red wood, ten three quarter inches, core the tail feather of the magma phoenix, also a rare find," he smiled as he handed Harry the green wand and Ginny the red.

It happed upon the moment of contact, they felt a powerful connection run through their fingers, and spread rapidly through their bodies, as a light and wind seemed to flush around them momentarily before everything but the connection ceased.

"Whoa," the old man chuckled. "Interesting, I think we can expect great things from the two of you… yes great things."

"Um, how much are they?" asked Harry a little worriedly, knowing the Weasley's aren't very wealthy, and knowing they are too proud to accept any kind of hand outs, and these wands seemed likely to be expensive.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter, those wands have been in this shop for so long, as long as you both perches a wand holster each to keep your new wands safe, they are yours free of charge."

"Awesome," they both chirped. "Thank you," they again said as Olivander smiled and handed them each a leather holster, Harry's green, and Ginny's red to match their wands colouring.

They soon strapped their holsters to their left forearms, placed in their wands, paid, and left, following Mr. and Mrs. Weasley towards the bookshop.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be a buzz with excitement for some reason the closer they got to the shop. It was then the confused kids noticed a huge queue spreading out of the bookshop doors, and a huge banner hanging over the bookshops usual sign.

'One day only, Gilderoy Lockhart book signing.'

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a frown, they had a few of his books at home they tried to read, but his books were just useless from what they did read, and only dribbled on about how 'great' Lockhart is, and how 'awesome' a 'hero' he is.

They had also noted yesterday when reading their book lists all of their defence books were Lockhart's, and figured their defence teacher had a weird and unhealthy obsession with the man. In fact, they figured it had to be a woman, as most of those in the queue are female.

They all pushed their way in needing to buy their books. It was hard to find all of the correct books with the amount of people pushing their way around the shop. Then for some reason Mrs. Weasley dragged Harry and Ginny along with her wanting to get their books autographed.

They finally got to the front and got to see Lockhart. He was grinning with blindingly white teeth while a photographer took pictures of him signing books. His hair was blonde and looked as if it had been washed several times already today; and brushed just as much. His blue eyes suddenly lightened as he spotted Harry and rushed in his direction.

"Why if it isn't Harry Potter!" he almost shouted getting some people gasping and looking around to see the small twelve year old boy.

Harry looked panicked as Lockhart went to grab him, but he quickly moved behind Ginny and glared at the man. "Don't touch me!" he commanded angrily. Mrs. Weasley looked a little concerned at this odd behaviour but also knew he was only completely comfortable with Ginny touching him; he still flinched a little when she hugged him.

The watching crowd all looked on in shock; as if anyone denying Lockhart, anything was stupid. "Come on now boy, together you and I are worth the front page," he replied with a cheesy grin.

Harry shook his head as he saw the photographer about to take their picture. He did not want to be in any picture with this loser, he had a reputation to build not destroy. "If I appear on any newspaper with you, I-I'll sue." The photographer stopped in his tracks with a look as if he had been denied his very existence.

"Come now Harry, don't be like that," pleaded Lockhart trying to hide his annoyance in front of all these people.

Harry shook his head in disgust, at a full groan man pleading such a stupid request.

"You heard him, now leave Harry alone!" interrupted Ginny angrily as she took Harry's hand and led him away through the crowd.

As they, left they heard Lockhart trying to placate the confused crowd by announcing he is going to be teaching defence this year at Hogwarts. Harry almost laughed; it explained the love of all that years defence books, not that they will be any help, but it was obvious Lockhart loved himself.

They walked out of the crowd, Ginny carrying her cauldron full of their books coming towards the entrance where they found Ron and the twins, as well as a busy haired girl being confronted by some bleach blonde boy, his hair greased back. They could only guess this is that Slytherin idiot Ron keeps complaining about, Draco Malfoy, son of a free death eater.

Malfoy was the first to notice the two new arrivals, as Ginny placed the cauldron down. "Enjoy that did you Potter!" the boy spat at Harry in disgust.

Harry blinked in surprise. He did not know why this boy acted so hostel towards him. It also seemed quite obvious he did not enjoy whatever that was back there. The boy seemed… jealous? Why anyone would want that prat Lockhart's attention Harry did not know… did the blonde boy fancy their new teacher just like most of these girls?

"Not really," he decided to answer civilly as the others all watched him for a reaction.

"Yeah whatever," he hissed in reply as if he did not believe him.

"Now now Draco," interrupted a pale man from behind the boy with long bleach blonde hair. His pale grey eyes staring at Harry coldly. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter," he extended his hand, but Harry refused to move; he could see this mans soul and it was pitch black with death, and it disgusted the green eyed boy.

The man after a moment removed his handshake offer. Harry did not like to see into this mans eyes, but refused to be intimidated by something this evil. He has lived with evil most of his life and he could handle one evil wizard in a shop full of wizards and witches.

"What's going on here then," said Mr. Weasley as he joined them before his eyes caught sight of the blonde man and darkened. "Lucius," the elder Weasley greeted in dislike.

"Weasley!" the other man greeted in distain as his eyes scanned the group. "Is this lot yours?" he asked in disgust; he bent down and stole an old book from Ginny's cauldron looking at it with his nose turned up. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" he asked, and Harry noted something amiss, Lucius slipped something with a black aura into Ginny's book, but nobody else seemed to notice, and he might not have if not for the black aura.

He could have said something, but Harry had a feeling he should take claim of whatever Lucius put in that book, and not give him an opportunity to get it back. He would have to wait until they get home, contact Dumbledore, and give it to the old man, to see whether he knows what it is.

"Well obviously we have a very different understanding of what disgraces the name of wizard!" replied Arthur as his anger began to boil.

"Well obviously," agreed Lucius smugly as he looked at the busy haired girl and then to her parents who stood a little behind them looking nervous. "Assorting with muggles, and I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

Mr. Weasley was seeing red and was seconds away from jumping the elder Malfoy when he felt someone grabbing his wrist and looked to see Harry holding on to him staring at Lucius in pity. "Then if we are to associate with people like you to be proud and true wizards, then disgraces of wizards we shall be, but know this Lucius Malfoy, we are not the disgraces of humanity…"

He left the words hanging in the air and the implication unsaid as Lucius fumed, looking around at the people nearby twitching for his wand, but knowing attacking Harry Potter would get him a stint in jail, and no matter what, he did not want that. The others all stared at Harry as if they had never actually seen him before, though Ginny held a proud smile.

Lucius just ground his teeth and threw Ginny's book back into her cauldron. "There girl, clearly it's the best your father can do!" he hissed before turning. "Come Draco," he said and the two quickly exited the shop and out of sight.

Mr. Weasley sighed at looked at Harry as the young boy let him go. "Thank you Harry, I almost forgot myself there," he said with a smile.

"That was an awesome comeback Harry," piped in one of the twins.

His brother nodded in agreement grinning widely. "Yeah, he looked ready to kill."

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: **__another chapter down, I hope you liked it, and I will have the next one up ASAP…_


	6. The Weirdo Elf

_**Emerald Eyes to the Soul **_

_**Chapter 6 the Weirdo Elf**_

Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family returned home to the Burrow soon after the weird encounters in the bookstore with Lockhart and the slime on society known as the Malfoy's. Harry had to wonder how such a horrid man as Lucius managed to convince anyone that he was never a loyal follower of Voldemort, because from what Arthur told them he has a big in with the minister of magic.

Harry figured it was probably the minister's greed and that Lucius Malfoy had 'donated' a fair amount of money to a greedy man for his continued campaigns to keep in office. It took a fair amount of money to keep the purebloods happy that he is doing a good job, and harry and Ginny both had realised Minister Fudge like many others did not hold the best interests of the people, but only his own.

It would probably take a miracle to remove all of the corrupt politicians who are only in it for themselves, or some kind of invasion by a superior force than the ministry has ever had to deal with. It would be hard work but maybe if they tried hard enough they could disrupt the ministry somehow? Either that or take it by force, even though Harry believed with a lot of cunning and manipulation they could eventually in the future control the ministry from the shadows. If that did not work, they could do so openly to make peoples lives better, especially for the muggleborns who it seemed had less rights than they are led to believe.

The Magical World as a whole just seemed to have so many flaws that children can easily pick at it seemed it might have been a more interesting idea to just abandon it and build a new one hidden even from them as well as the muggles. However, that would take too much time, and funds not many could claim to have, and Harry thought it was a shame his parents had not been wealthier so he could have more funding for their schemes to pay of.

However, all of that aside Harry and Ginny felt great just knowing they were not going to be like the countless masses and sit back and watch the world fail everybody because of greedy gits who had so much yet wanted so much more.

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs to Ginny's room to find a place to put their books while the others went their separate ways to do whatever, Mrs. Weasley having said something about making Harry's favourite dish as a treat for dinner. She seemed to be a bit out of character after she found out Harry had easily out manoeuvred Lucius in a duel of insults and made him look stupid and petty.

They entered the room and Ginny dropped down her heavy cauldron by the door as Harry closed it with a sigh before they both startled as they looked at the bed to find a weird small creature with long floppy ears, large nose and wearing a dirty tee-towel as a toga. He stared at them with big yellow eyes before a huge grin stretched across his lips and his jumped off the bed staring and them while ringing his hands together looking a little nervous now.

"It is a great honour to meet the Great Harry Potter, sir!" the elf squeaked in both excitement and awe. "I am Dobby, Dobby the House Elf," it introduced itself with a bow.

"Hi," he replied uncertainly. He had read a fair amount about magical creatures and had came across House Elves a few times, and was confused since the Weasley's had no elf, and this one seemed to have disobeyed his family, which brakes a lot of rules. His soul was tormented and Harry felt very sorry for the little guy, some wizards could truly be twisted. "I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here? Who sent you?" he asked to clarify his suspicions that the elf broke the rules bonding him to his family willingly.

The elf looked a little panicked and both Harry and Ginny readied themselves to stop it bashing its head in against the wall or something. "I-I is coming to warn you Harry Potter sir… you must not go to Hogwarts this year… terrible thing… they are going to happen," the elf stated fearfully looking around as if expecting someone to attack him at any moment.

"Like what's going to happen?" asked Ginny sceptically. "Harry's going to Hogwarts no matter what you think."

The elf looked scared as she glared at it with narrowed eyes that promised harm if it did not answer her. "I-I can not say, but terrible things… you must not go."

"But I am going," said Harry looking slightly amused that the elf would think otherwise. "Answer… who are your masters?" he demanded.

"D-Dobby can not say," he whispered, twitching. "B-but you must not go… Dobby will have to stop you," he added as he rushed to the door but suddenly his large eyes widened in shock as he was levitated to eye level with Harry.

"Hmm… you think you can stop me?" he asked with a smug smirk. "You have come here breaking the laws that govern magic under your own will, therefore you answer to me, do you understand?" he asked letting a little grin slide onto his face while Ginny held back from giggling as the elves eyes widened in fear nodding his head.

Dobby could barely understand. He had never thought the Great Harry Potter would understand so much about magic at such a youthful age let alone use them against him. It was amazing that the young wizard's wandless magic smothered his, and it was a fact that a House Elf is no slouch when it came to magical power. House Elves were most times more powerful than their masters, not that they would ever admit that, but Harry Potter sirs power drowned his in an ocean of magic as he floated. He wondered what will become of him now, if his masters found out he had willingly allowed himself to be trapped under another's authority he was as good as dead, well after a lot of torture and pain.

"You belong to the Malfoy's don't you?" asked Harry suddenly jumping the elf from its own fearful thoughts with a start. The elf stared at Harry in utter fear unable to comprehend he had been found out with out being asked, which meant he would not have to beat himself as punishment quite yet, so slowly nodded his head as he continued to float helplessly. "Is this about this disgusting book?" he asked as he bent down and pulled it out of the cauldron.

Dobby started shaking while Ginny gave the old black leather bound book a confused look. "What is that Harry, I don't remember either of us buying an old diary?"

"This," he replied glaring at the book, as he waved it at the elf who winced at the sight of it. "Its disgusting… an abomination of magic, and why anyone would even consider doing such a thing is disturbing, but would explain why that freak Voldemort," the elf flinched hearing the name. "Was found sharing that foolish teachers body and not completely dead," he read the name on the back and his mind put the pieces together rather quickly. "Tom Marvalo Riddle, just move the letters around and it becomes I am Lord Voldemort."

The elf flinched again while Ginny looked at the book as if its very existence was the bane of hers. "That slime Malfoy put that in my book?" she asked in horror while Harry nodded not looking much better about the fact. "A-and it has a soul in it, which is why you could tell that its bad news?"

"A piece of soul," corrected Harry while Ginny nodded in thought. "A piece of Voldemort's soul I would gather."

Ginny nodded eyeing the diary with hate. "Then what shall we do with it, its no doubt dangerous, and that slimy git tried giving it to me for some sinister reason."

Harry nodded while frowning, and Dobby just hung in the air helplessly as he listened. "It would probably possess someone who was foolish enough to write in it for a prolonged period of time."

Ginny nodded since she figured as much. "Maybe we should give it to the old man?" she suggested reasonable.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but first," he turned to Dobby and smiled, the elf flinched a little uncertain what fate had in store for him. Harry just walked over to his trunk opened it and pulled out an old sock before walking back to the elf and forcing it into his hands hoping the stupid laws of magic would free the elf. They cannot have the elf blabbing to his masters about this even though the elf would not want too.

Dobby looked down at the sock with wide surprised eyes unable to comprehend the meaning of what transpired for a moment before looking up at Harry's smiling face with tears brimming in his eyes. "D-Dobby is free… Harry Potter sir freed Dobby, how this is such a wonderful day, I is not knowing, how can Dobby ever thank the Great Harry Potter, sir?"

Harry smirked smugly. "Well first stop calling me great because you're going to make me bigheaded," he began, Ginny laughing and the elf looking sheepish. "Second, I believe it would be near impossible for a dismissed House Elf to get another job so I want you to work for me, understand?"

Dobby's eyes widened in surprise a grin stalled. "Y-you want Dobby to be your House Elf?" he asked hopefully, Harry gave a nod of conformation and Dobby gave the brightest toothy grin any creature could. "Dobby is honoured to be the G… Harry Potter sirs House Elf."

"Good, now we have some business to take care of," said Harry smiling as he gestured the book and lowered Dobby back to his feet. "Now, I forbid you from punishing or hurting yourself in anyway, and I remove the clothe punishment from your bond, the only way you can be freed from service is through death, so you are required to wear clothes, and have time off to yourself, do you understand?"

The elf nodded eager. "Yes master, never have I met such a kind, generous and smart wizard."

"Also," continued Harry with a light blush at the compliment. "You will take orders from my best friend Ginny Weasley, here," he gestured the red haired girl.

"Of course Harry Potter sir," he agreed with a bow. "It shall be my pleasure to work for you and keep your secrets."

"Thank you," said Ginny with an amused smile before turning to Harry. "Shall we go and floo call Dumbledore before dinner?"

"Ok," he agreed with a smile before looking at Dobby he frowned suddenly as a strange thought hit him. "Dobby how did you get through the wards?" he asked and Ginny's eyes widened worriedly as she realised the possible implication of what that could mean.

Dobby just looked confused. "Dobby apparated sir, similar to how wizards do, but different to… may Dobby ask whys you look so worried?"

"Could you apparate people?" asked Ginny looking even more worried and thankful a lot of people are such idiots they would not think about it or ask.

Dobby smiled brightly nodding his head with his ears flopping about. "Yes Dobby can miss; does miss or sir wants Dobby to take them somewhere? Nobody has ever asked Dobby to before, in fact nobody has ever asked if I can."

Both Harry and Ginny gave each other uneasy looks before looking back at the excited and confused House Elf. "B-but what about the wards around homes, shops, Hogwarts, or even Gringots?" she asked in a little panic.

"House Elf magic is different miss," he replied eager to give his two new masters any knowledge they wish of his kind. "Only the goblins wards are designed to even stop us, but anywhere else is ok," he squeaked hoping they would want him to take them somewhere.

They both nodded in thought. "Ok, Dobby you are not allowed to mention what you have told us to anyone, if death eaters realised their House Elves had uses other than chores because they're to lazy it could potentially get people killed," said Harry worriedly.

Dobby's eyes widened in shock as he thought about it; he had never realised, and if the Malfoy's ask those questions would have told them without thinking or trying to resist. He nodded his head fearfully. "O-of course Harry Potter sir, you and the miss are great mage for spotting this problem, I did not realise… I would be devastated if bad people used my kind to hurt good people."

Harry nodded with a sigh. "Well, you could take us to Dumbledore's office, he's not likely to blab to anyone and I think we should make sure the wards are corrected while we are there just encase."

Dobby nodded eagerly as he offered his hands to the two. Harry placed the diary in his trouser leg pocket and looked at Ginny. They both gave each other encouraging smiles before taking one of the offered hands each, and disappearing with a soft crack.

They reappeared in a large round office with bookshelves stacked with plenty of books, many weird objects all over the place as they let Dobby's hands go. They gave uncomfortable looks to each other as they noticed all of the surprised and shocked looking moving paintings staring at them. They turned to look around and spotted a phoenix staring at them from a golden perch watching them, its little black eyes looking amused. It had beautiful scarlet feathers with golden beak and talons, a marvellous creature of the light.

They looked around for Dumbledore but all that sat behind his desk was a comfortable looking leather chair with red padding. Many weird objects lay on his desk that interested the pair but it would be rude and potentially dangerous to touch things they were uncertain about, though in reality they just did not want to get caught touching Dumbledore's crap. They looked back to the paintings intent on asking where Dumbledore was but they now all appeared to be asleep.

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other and shrugged. Dobby just shifted his feet uncomfortably as Ginny made a beeline to check out the bookshelf and Harry went and stroked the phoenix. The bird enjoyed the little bit of attention and Harry was surprised when it gave a small thrill of song before flapping its wings and hopping up onto his shoulder stroking its head against Harry's check making him giggle. The bird was beyond light just as the books had described but actually experiencing it was another experience Harry was glad to have. He just could not wait to meet other interesting creatures: dragons would be awesome.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny suddenly turning to look at him as she held a thick black leather bound book in her hand. She giggled as she spotted him with his new friend. "Come and have a look at this book, Diagon Alley has nothing like this," she said gesturing the tome in her hand.

Harry smiled as he walked over and took it from her reading the title. "The affects of magic on the mind," he read curiously; he opened the book and read some of the introductory page. "The affects of magic on the mind can differ between person to person and their personalities and beliefs. It is a common misconception that what is believed to be dark magic will twist a persons mind and force them into some form of insanity. However, this is in fact true of any form of magic, and overuse and abuse of the intent of magic can twist ones mind and force them down a shadowed road of existence.

"If one is not careful and does not have people close to them their use of magic can often become their weapon against anyone they dislike no matter how mundane the spells, any and all magic should be considered highly dangerous in the wrong hands, and can corrupt the unstable mind. Take the tickling charm for example; it could in theory be compared to the torture curse as holding it over someone using a lot of power would eventually break a persons mind.

"One would thick such mundane curses would be harmless, but another example would be the cleaning charm, used against an enemies eyes you could temporarily blind someone, causing them untold amounts of pain in the process. Some healing magic could actually be considered dark under the law, such as the resuscitation charm, which if used on a healthy person can induce a heart attack…"

"Very interesting book you've discovered there, Mr. Potter," interrupted Dumbledore suddenly from behind. They turned around to see the old man smiling at them, they had been so interested in the book they did not notice him. "Well this visit is a surprise, but I wonder how you got in?" he asked as Harry closed the book but kept hold of it; he wanted to read it and guessed under ministry law it might be considered dark, so did not want to be found looking for another copy.

"We had our new House Elf Dobby apparate us here," answered Harry with a slight smirk as Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he looked down at the embarrassed House Elf. "We discovered a very fatal flaw in everybody's wards. Though I think we should keep it secret, but you might want to fix Hogwarts' wards."

Dumbledore looked up and nodded. "I believe I shall if two children thought to ask an elf," he agreed with his smile returning it was quite amusing after all of these centuries it took two kids to actually find out that an elf can teleport them through wards. He had just assumed only the elves could get through and had not even considered asking. "So how may I help you two?" he asked his eyes flicking to the book Harry held and wondering whether Harry was going to attempt to keep it, then up to his phoenix hoping the bird did not plan on staying with Harry.

"Oh, right I almost forgot," said Harry sheepishly as he pulled the small black diary from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore who frowned, as he looked it over. "It belonged to Tom Riddle," he commented and Dumbledore's head snapped up as his eyes widened confirming he knew exactly whom Tom is.

Dumbledore looked back and the diary turning it around to see the faded name on the back. "Are you aware of whom Tom Riddle became?" he asked the two interestedly.

"Yes, Harry said his full name is the anagram of I am Lord Voldemort," said Ginny with a nervous smile.

He was surprised as he looked at Harry proud the boy had figured it out. "Excellent, but how did you two get a hold of such a thing?" he asked as he flipped through the empty pages. He could only guess what it is but he really did not want to be correct.

"It was hidden in one of Ginny's books by Lucius Malfoy after a confrontation at the bookshop earlier," said Harry and Dumbledore was not surprised. "I only noticed because it has a black aura… it has a piece of soul sealed to it. Voldemort must have really been afraid to die if he tortured himself like this just to stay alive, but I doubt it would have mattered in the end because his body would still age, and with age he would just become so weak a toddler could lob him in jail for all eternity. I would hate to see what he would look like after a few centuries."

The old man was startled before he gave a chuckle. "No doubt he would have spent a lot of time trying to find away to stay fit and strong."

Harry shrugged with an impish grin. "Immortality does not mean invincibility," he said smugly. "What use would immortality be if you were chained inside a magically warded titanium coffin and buried thousands of feet underground, under the ocean where only a select few who aren't speaking know where he is, and they would die eventually?"

Dumbledore must have blinked a hundred times in surprise at the answer he would have never thought of something so simple to be rid of an immortal dark enemy, yet the thought of being forced to do that to anyone made him shudder. "Well let's hope nobody will ever have to do that to anyone," he said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny both nodded, even they would rather not do such a thing if they could help it, but both knew they would if they were left with no alternative.

_**--**_

Harry and Ginny were smart kids, they both knew they are above average in the brain department, but some of the weird things the book they got from Dumbledore yesterday mentioned were just odd. Dumbledore had let them borrow the book as long as they promised to not let anyone else see it because although it contained no dark spells and such, the ministry made it illegal because it said that ministry logic dictates that all magic is dark in nature.

Harry and Ginny could not help but agree, they had both realised that a lot of charms could be lethal if abused, and could cause a lot of injury, or even a cheering charm could be used to cause your opponent a lot of hesitation because of a charm induced good mood. Someone in a very good mood whether they want to be or not is less likely to return fire as easily as someone who has their emotions under their own control.

They had been playing a little game as they read the odd book in Ginny's room sitting on the bed together leaning against the wall, seeing who could come up with the most interesting way to use stupid spells to win a fight. "How about oversized bunny teeth?" suggested Ginny as they giggled.

"Pig snout?" said Harry while they giggled some more.

They were then interrupted as Dobby appeared before them wearing a black suit with white shirt and black shoes with a blue apron carrying a tray of sandwiches and juice. "Sir, miss, Mrs asks Dobby to bring you some supper before it is time to sleep," he said happily, as he placed the tray between them.

"Thanks Dobby!" they both chimed together as they grabbed a sandwich each.

"So how do you liking working here Dobby?" asked Harry a bit muffled while he ate.

Dobby's grin grew. "It is great Harry Potter sir," he replied before his face darkened slightly. "But Mrs wont let Dobby do everything, she is doing too much, Dobby thinks he can do everything fine all by himself, but Mrs wont let Dobby, she says its too much to do all by himself," he added in a disapproving tone.

"Well that's my mum for you," said Ginny with a giggle. "Don't worry too much; I think mum likes doing the house work almost as much as you, she's strange like that, and she only gets us to help when it's something like de-gnoming the garden."

Dobby gasped in horror. "Naughty gnomes in the garden, Dobby will have none of that, I is going to get rid of them and makes sure they is not returning, they hurt plants they do, and pretty flowers," he said in outrage before he disappeared with a small crack.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other in mild shock before they both burst out laughing at the strangeness of the elf's self-proclaimed task. "I have another one," said Harry through his giggling. "Just send Dobby after anyone," they both laughed at the thought of Dobby out duelling a wizard, and the fact he probably could with ease was a little scary.

The fact Dobby could out duel most wizards was a little sad on the wizarding world, but just showed all the restrictions on magic the ministry enforces weakens all of the sorcerers on the planet. In times past wizards and witches were just out of their league by along shot, and it was no wonder now that hardly anyone could stand up to a prat like Tom Riddle.

_**T.B.C…**_


	7. Train Ride

_**Emerald: Eyes to the Soul**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Train Ride**_

They had arrived in record time for Weasley's at Kings Cross station, and Harry and Ginny excitedly pushed their trolleys' through the barrier onto platform 9¾. Why it isn't platform 9½ Harry didn't know. The platform was in-between two platforms after all. It was only common sense. But then he remembered the wizarding people are idiots. So shrugged it off. Maybe someday he'll correct it.

They said their good byes' to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny got a bone braking hug from, Mrs. Weasley. Harry got one to a lesser extent knowing he was still not as physical durable as her daughter. Harry looked around for Ron and the twins, but just shrugged, and he and Ginny, along with Slyther who was wrapped around Ginnys arm today, and Hedwig who was in her cage, went to find a compartment.

They managed to find an empty one halfway down the train. Then stowed their trunks with a wave of their hands in the overhead compartment. Their wands secured in their holsters on their left forearms.

Harry and Ginny just snuggled up together staring out of the window, as the train finally began its journey, and they watched the scenery and talked about all the pranks, 'The Emperius' as they had decided to call themselves were going to pull. They chose the name because it was similar to Empire, yet still original.

They had been lost in conversation and plotting, mainly pranks on Malfoy when they heard a disturbance in the hallway, outside their door. So being the curious couple they are, they decided to investigate.

When they stepped out into the hall of the moving train. They saw loads of students' heads sticking out of compartments. Moreover, there was Malfoy with two ogre like boys, playing catch with a small black leather bag. It probably belonged to the rusty blonde haired girl that was looking lost and her dream like blue eyes shone with desperate pleas for help, which went unanswered as the students' watching laughed in amusement as Malfoy taunted and insulted the girl.

Harry however saw no humour and withdrew his wand walking forward. When other students saw him, they stopped laughing at his deadly serious expression. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Ginny had pulled out her wand as well, and looked just as furious.

When Malfoy saw them, he stopped and smirked smugly. "What you going to do, Potter. You're just a first year," he sneered.

Harry smirked. "Accio bag." Malfoy startled as the bag was pulled from his grasp and into Harry's outstretched hand. "Leave people alone Malfoy, or you may live to regret it," Harry said as he pulled the blonde haired girl behind him, wand still pointed at Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy just laughed and withdrew his wand pointing it at Harry. "Why? What, you going to do about it? Summon me?" he laughed with a few others. Malfoy raised his wand and had an incantation on the tip of his tongue.

However, Harry and Ginny's wands fired. Harrys' a pink light, and Ginnys' dark blue. Malfoy went wide-eyed with fright when the two spells connected. Malfoy was no longer there. In his place was a disgustingly ugly pink pig ferret hybrid, and out of his nose huge bat bogies were crawling out. Then started flying at the freaky looking creature, attacking his face, and it quickly turned tail and ran the opposite direction, squealing in fright as the bat bogies chased it.

Nobody seemed capable of coherent thought except, Harry and Ginny who were laughing like maniacs. They then turned to face the blonde girl who was looking at them in wonder as they replaced their wands.

"Hello," Harry said cheerfully. "I'm Harry, and this is Ginny. You want to come and sit in our compartment with us. And we can leave these insensitive morons to continue gawking like fish." The girl nodded blushing, and they noticed the angry faces of the students Harry insulted.

Soon enough all three were sitting down in their compartment. "Thank you," the girl finally spoke. "My name is Luna Lovegood. That was awfully nice of you."

"You're welcome, Luna," Ginny said happily as Harry returned Luna's bag. "It was so mush fun."

Suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal Hermione Granger, one of Ron's friends. "Hello," the bushy hair girl greeted. "Is that ferret pig running around being chased by bat bogies really Malfoy?" she asked as she sat down with interest.

Harry, Luna and Ginny laughed. "Yeah," Harry agreed. "The git was being horrible to Luna."

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked. "That was human transfiguration. That's sixth year magic."

Harry grinned. "It was easy. And I don't think they teach that at Hogwarts."

"Yes they do," Hermione disagreed. "I read about it in the school curriculum."

Ginny shook her head. "What, Harry means is. Combining two transfiguration spells and a timed spell realise."

Hermione looked surprised. "How long till the spells realised?" she asked in interest.

Harry grinned. "Six hours."

"Six hours?" Hermione shrieked. "He won't change back until we're nearly at school."

Harry smirked happily. "I know. Isn't it great. He won't bother anyone for the rest of our journey."

"Yea, but you do realise Professor Snape will give you a months detention," Hermione complained.

Harry shrugged. "He has to make me. I'll just not turn up. What they going to do? Expel me?"

"They might," Hermione said worriedly.

Harry and Ginny just laughed. "They won't expel me. Dumbledore won't let that happen."

"Why not?" she asked.

Ginny giggled. "Because Harry's the-boy-who-lived-and-then-sent-to-live-for-ten-years-by-Dumbledore-with-magic-hating-muggles-who-were-less-than-kind-to-him. Wow that was a mouth fall."

Hermione looked horrified. "What you were mistreated by muggles?"

Harry shrugged. "So. I plan on killing them when I leave school."

"What!" Hermione shrieked in panic. Luna seemed not to care.

Harry laughed. "I can't believe you thought I was serious."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Anyway. How'd you know such advanced spells. Someone said they were non-verbal too."

Harry grinned. It was time to put operation take over the wizarding world as Ginny called it, into action. "Do you have any loyalties to either, the Order of the Phoenix, the ministry of magic or Voldemort?" he asks them both.

"No, why," Hermione asks as she watched Ginny pull out the most beautiful wand she had ever seen and use a couple of spells.

Harry chuckled. "Because if you don't, then me and Ginny would like you and Luna to join, 'the Order of the Black Phoenix', in our conquest of the British wizarding world."

Hermione laughed, thinking they are joking. "This time it isn't a joke," Ginny said. Hermione stopped laughing.

"Why, would I want to do that?" Hermione asked. "That sounds more like something You-Know-Who would do."

"You want to know why?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Because people like Malfoy get away with murder, rape, torture and crimes against humanity. We have been doing a lot of reading and studying. The ministry are useless idiots who take bribes no matter who they are from. We want to protect our people. Did you know if a muggle girl was attacked by some sick minded wizard as long as he has money, like the Malfoy's, he would go free to do it again?"

Hermione looked mortified. "They can't just let them go free."

Harry laughed darkly. "Well they do. Why do you think Lucius Malfoy's not in jail. From what we found out the official records state, he was under the imperious curse. However, unofficially he paid the minister off. He is a racist, Hermione. You know that. And his soul is dirty and tainted with the blood of the innocent. People like him must be dealt with."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "How do you know his soul is tainted?"

Harry chuckled. "Because I can see into a person's soul."

Hermione's eyes shot wide open. "You're some kind of soul seer?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. Fact is we need to start fighting. Not just for our futures but for our children's as well."

Hermione smiled nervously. "So, what will the Order of the Black Phoenix do?"

Ginny giggled. "We'll be learning dark and white magic."

"Dark magic," Hermione said in shock. "But that's illegal and evil."

Ginny shook her head. "It's not evil. Only most that use it are. That's why the dark side is always' winning, because the muggleborns and light side wont use dark magic. Voldemort's not dead and we have no doubt he will soon find away to come back. And if we are trained and powerful. If we are willing to kill, those who dare try to hurt the innocent. Then Voldemort and the corrupt ministry will fall."

Hermione still looked doubtful but Luna who had just been listening looked interested. Harry gently flicked his wrist lazily at Hermione. She shrieked as she was levitated off her seat, and back down again.

"T-that was wandless magic," Hermione said in awe. "I've read about it. But it's supposed to take years to be able to do. And nowhere near as powerful as that was."

Harry grinned. "Forget about everything you've read about wandless magic, because its rubbish. Wandless magic doesn't exist."

Hermione frowned. "But I just saw you use it," she said reasonably. "You levitated me."

"No Hermione. Answer this question correctly and then see if you think the same. What came first? Magic or the wand?"

Hermione looked very confused and all three were surprised when Luna answered. "Magic, as humans invented the wand," she said. "Which would mean; the term wandless magic is incorrect. People should say wand use or focus use magic. What Harry did was normal magic, which would lead one to believe that anyone can do it as easily as he did with practice. Just as with wands."

Harry grinned. "Excellent, Luna. You are of course correct."

Luna smiled happily. "Can I join the Order of the Black Phoenix. I am not as close-minded as most people are."

Harry laughed. "Of course. Welcome to the Order of the Black Phoenix, Luna."

The other three look expectantly at Hermione. "I could really learn to use magic without a wand?" she asked uncertainly.

Ginny nodded and conjured a tray with four cups of hot chocolate, a smug smile lining her lips. "So are you in for changing the world?"

Harry and Luna each took a mug. Hermione then grinned slightly and took one too. Ginny smiled and took hers vanishing the tray with a mere look. They all clinked their mugs together.

"Here's to the new Order," Hermione said as they all took a sip of their drink. "Wow. This is good. I read that conjured food and drink didn't taste very nice."

Harry giggled. "Didn't we say for you to forget what you've read? A lot of the books are wrong. Its just most people are really crap at magic. They don't try to understand it. So what they do produce is crap compared with what they can. They believe too much in what other people tell them."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "In a way that actually makes a lot of sense. What will we be learning first?"

Harry grinned. "Occlumency and Legilimency." Harry and Ginny then explained the benefits of these arts. Hermione had to admit she liked the thought of learning them, and could not wait. Though she was not very keen to let a boy in her head to help her learn faster. So she asked for Ginny to teach her, while Luna said she was okay for Harry teaching her.

The rest of the trip on the Hogwarts Express was uneventful, and they spent most of it chatting and playing exploding snap. Though, Harry did catch a couple of hours sleep, resting his head on Ginny's lap. Hermione thought they must be the cutest couple ever.

Finally, they reached Hogwarts station, and had thrown their robes on over their clothes and left the train. Hermione had gone off to the carriages, as Ginny, Luna and Harry had run up to a giant sized man with beetle black eyes and bushy beard. Harry looked into his eyes, and was completely baffled. The giant sized mans soul was purer than most of the students.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__Wow, it's been so long since I updated this story. Truth is a few years back I lost loads of chapters for loads of stories, and I was finding it hard to recreate them. Though I'm pleased to say I've actually managed to recover some of them, not all of them, which is annoying. So I hope to get some more chapters up after I've gone through and refreshed them._

Please Review...


	8. A Memorable Beginning

_**Emerald: Eyes to the Soul**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**A Memorable Beginning**_

"Are you half-giant?" Harry asked the huge man innocently as he led the first years to the small docks.

The bearded giant almost stopped walking in his shock. "Why wou'd ya ask 'hat?" Hagrid asked in surprise.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe because you're massive and you're magical? Not that I particularly care… blood status is for the weak and insecure. I was just curious. Books say half-breeds are nothing more than dark creatures, but I never believe what I read until I can prove or disprove it myself. And as soon as I saw you, I knew it was wrong."

Hagrid was startled. He had never met such an unusual kid before. He could see intelligence in his eyes, and not just book smarts like he's seen in many kids before. Young Harry's was the type of intelligence that you wouldn't want to mess with, because you will probably regret it. He smiled at the boy, who if he were to have guessed was holding Ginny Weasley's hand.

"There's not many like you, 'Arry," Hagrid said cheerfully. "You're a thinker, rather than a believer."

Harry grinned. "Like the fact our new Defence teacher is a liar and a fraud, and a bad one at that. The fact that he can't have defeated a Banshee on the same night as he defeated a pack of Vampires. As well as some werewolves, when these towns were hundreds of miles away from each other. Too many things apparently happened in each of these victories for him to have managed more than one a night. Plus if you could cure a werewolf with a reveller charm, like his book says. There would be no werewolves left."

Hagrid looked at him in shock as Ginny looked at him with pride, and Luna who was walking with them had a look of admiration. His was a mind she could appreciate. "You can't go round speaking like that about professors', 'Arry."

Harry giggled. "If the ministry wasn't so corrupt, I could prove him a liar, and have him sent to jail, for either fraud, or stealing."

Hagrid chuckled shaking his head. Harry might be too smart. He's only twelve and has already discovered the ministry cannot be trusted to serve justice. Hagrid had a suspicion, Harry was going to make the ministry regret that one day, and if he was honest, he could not wait. Hagrid had only met Professor Lockhart once today, already he hates the pompous git, and Hagrid prides himself on not hating anyone. He might not like people, but he would never use the term hate, which was until he met Lockhart.

Twenty minuets later, Harry, Ginny and Luna were waiting in a little anti chamber waiting to be called for the sorting, when McGonagall, a stern looking professor. (Though Harry knew differently, she actually had a very kind soul). She came in and led the first years into the great hall. Harry really liked the ceiling even if it should have been updated years ago.

Harry and Ginny were standing together holding hands nervously, hoping that they don't pass out through anticipation. McGonagall put a stool in front of them with an old hat on top. It opened at the seam and began to sing.

_Four founders there were, many years past,_

_Great Gryffindor, courageous and brave,_

_A lion in red;_

_Cleaver Ravenclaw, where the smartest be best,_

_A noble Raven in blue;_

_Sneaky Slytherin's next, ambitious it's true,_

_Cunning Serpent in green;_

_Next, friendly Hufflepuff, honest and true,_

_Loyal yellow, the Badger is you._

_I am here as guide, to the home you belong,_

_The Emerald is nearing,_

_So beware, those who chose the wrong path, _

_May end up gone, this life for you is short,_

_So why fight to oppress,_

_When to fight for all rights would be best, _

_The seer of souls will know your true heart,_

_Gone be the times when there is light or dark,_

_Come have the times of selfless and selfish,_

_Bewared of my song, times will change, and those who cannot cope have not the right to force their outdated morels upon those who can, times shall be reborn, hope shall live again. _

Everybody just stared in shock and confusion at the sorting hat for several minuets before they began to cheer and applauded. Harry glanced at Dumbledore, as Dumbledore glanced at him, and both shrugged and chuckled as they clapped with everybody else.

Harry saw Lockhart sitting next to a greasy haired professor with a hooked nose and black robes, who looked at him. And when Harry tried to make eye contact to read his soul, the professor purposefully looked away. Harry looked over to see Dumbledore watching him with amusement. Harry had a funny feeling Dumbledore told the greasy haired professor who was obviously Snape, not to let Harry look into his eyes.

"Potter, Harry," Harry started as he heard his name. He was so busy watching the professors' he did not notice the sorting had begun. Harry quickly stepped forward. Picked up the hat; sat on the stool, and put the hat on his head where it fell over his eyes and ears. It was slightly unnerving how everyone in the hall was watching him, deathly quiet.

'_Be in your bonnet Potter,' _a voice in his head said. _'Intriguing mind, Mr. Potter. So where to put you? Plenty of cunning, and masses of ambition, yes, but also one of the smartest minds I've ever had the pleasure to see. Hmm, but also brave, and loyal, but yet your loyalty is restricted to one person right now. Hard to place you are. I'll rule out Slytherin because I see you would blast me into oblivion if I even dared,' the_ hat chuckled.

'_So where to put you?' _the hat continued. '_I know. This shall be interesting to see.' _Harry taking that as advice lifted the hat from covering his eyes. _'Yes very cleaver,' _the hat chuckled again. Harry thought he must have been sitting and waiting for at least ten minuets already, and had considered just choosing his own house when the hat shouted aloud.

"Ravenclaw!" Harry sighed as that table started clapping in surprise, and Harry was about to remove the hat when it said something that made the hall so quiet, you could hear everyone's heartbeats. "Gryffindor! Slytherin! Hufflepuff!"

Harry looked over at the teachers table to Dumbledore to see the old man had completely lost his composure. Dumbledore did not seem to know what to say or do, but the old Headmaster got up and approached Harry and the hat.

Dumbledore took a deep steadying breath. He knew Harry was going to cause grief, though this was not intentional, so he would let him off this once. "What do you mean all four houses?" he asked the hat.

The hat chuckled loudly. "I couldn't decide so he's in all four. He is to be allowed to choose the house tower he stays in, and change whenever he wants. He is to be given all four passwords, and access to all common rooms. Though any house points he receives in academics shall go to Ravenclaw, and any points for sports, go to Gryffindor, and for extra curricular activities goes to Hufflepuff. I'm not sure about Slytherin, maybe points can be given for bullying, though he would never do that so maybe something more reasonable?"

Dumbledore just stared at the hat in shock. He could not believe the hat. It just made a joke, and yet the students are still too shocked to laugh. Harry was giving him a headache. He had just been granted access to every common room; and every tower. Severus was not going to be happy when he gets over his shock.

"What house colours does he wear?" Dumbledore finally asked.

The hat seemed to grin. "It doesn't really matter. But if I were to say. I would guess blue, Ravenclaw colours, but it's really up to him."

"Okay then," Dumbledore said pulling the hat off of Harrys' head. "Go find a place to sit, Mr. Potter. I have no doubt the hat will say you can sit anywhere."

Harry suddenly grinned and burst out laughing as he saw Luna at the Ravenclaw table. He ran over and sat next to her. "Congratulations, Harry," Luna said with a smile. "You got in every house, which could be useful."

Harry nodded as he heard the sorting continue and saw all the awed Ravenclaw's staring at him. "Weasley, Ginevra," McGonagall called. Ginny being one of the last few remaining. She sat on the stool and placed the hat over her head expecting like with her brothers it would immediately shout out Gryffindor, but it did not.

'_Be in your bonnet Weasley' _a voice said in her head. _'Yes. I might have put you in Gryffindor, or even Slytherin before you fell in love with Mr. Potter,' _ the hat chuckled as fear crept into Ginnys mind and heart, and she felt as though her heart was about to burst through her chest. _'Do not fear Miss. Weasley. I cannot tell your secrets, even if I wanted too. If I could Mr. Potter would have refused to be sorted, and no doubt you would have done the same, but have no fear. I see you know he feels the same about you.' _

Ginny's heart lightened as the hat said that, and she lifted the hat slightly to see Harry grinning at her sitting next to Luna. She smiled at him and he seemed to brighten.

'_Well, where to put you Miss. Weasley?' _the hat asked but continued without the answer. _'Yes you are smart enough for Ravenclaw. Mr. Potter opened your mind, as well as your heart. But you are also brave enough for Gryffindor and cunning enough for Slytherin, and even loyal enough for Hufflepuff. I know, lets see if we can make Albus's hair go any whiter?"_

Albus did not like what was going on with Harry's best friend, Ginevra Weasley. She has been under the hat almost as long as Harry already. Was it that those two were destined to give him grief? He sighed, _probably._

"Ravenclaw!" Dumbledore actually gave a chuckle when he saw the other Weasley's looking dumbfounded, but his luck was not lasting as the hat continued. "Gryffindor! Slytherin! Hufflepuff!" Once again, nobody clapped. Well he could not see anybody clapping, but he could hear it. He looked over to where Ginevra had gone, and saw Harry clapping with Luna Lovegood. But he could hear incredibly loud stadium like cheers and applause. He then chuckled as he saw Harry's wand in his hand, when Ginevra sat. Harry flicked his wand and the cheers stopped. Then he gave her a big hug grinning happily. Dumbledore had to admit to himself, Harry has style, even if it is given with grief.

Eventually the sorting was over an ashen faced McGonagall took the sorting hat and stool away, returning to the staff table, and Dumbledore stood. "Welcome." He beamed at all the students, some still looked confused, and he could see others like Draco Malfoy were fuming with anger and jealousy. That actually reminded him. He has to have a word with Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley about the mishap on the train. Severus was quite angry and demanding young Harry and Ginevra's expulsion about that, and Albus was well aware that that would be stupid, and most probably unfair. Severus has been whining about it ever since he found out. Saying that Harry's just as foolish and stupid as his father. What a shock Severus will be in for when he finds out Harry is probably one of the cleverest students here and Albus had to admit, making a hybrid transfiguration spell work right is very impressive, even he or McGonagall would have difficulty with that.

"Welcome!" he continued. "To another fine year at Hogwarts," he smiled around at all the students. "Well, after such an interesting sorting. I just have a few words to say. Tuck in!" He gestured with his hands, and all four tables were full of food, before he sat down he watched, Harry and Ginevra for a moment as they grabbed some food, while chatting. Albus was amused at Harry's chivalry when he dished, Ginevra some before himself. They do make a cute couple, and Harry seemed very happy.

"Albus," McGonagall interrupted his musing. "What are we going to do about Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley? They can't be allowed access to all the houses can they?"

Albus sighed. He knew someone was going to bring this up. He just thought Severus was going to be the first. "Of course they won't," interrupted Lockhart. Albus was really starting to regret his appointing Lockhart the teaching position. "We can't have two untrained, untalented students with full access to the school."

Albus actually snorted. "Untrained yes, untalented, far from it," Albus disagreed. "Plus the rules are clear. The house you are in you live there. Since they are in all four houses, they live in all four towers. Though by the looks of things they might just stay in Ravenclaw tower, and if they were to try the others, which would only be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I don't believe Harry or Ginevra would want to stay in Slytherin tower."

Albus saw Severus looking relieved to hear it, and Lockhart looked sour that what he said meant nothing. "May I ask Albus," tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked happily. "What kind of talents do they have? That conjured applause was remarkable for a first year."

Albus chuckled and smiled at his colleague. "Well, Fillius. I'm sure you'll find out soon."

The tiny professor looked ready to burst with excitement at the opportunity to find out.

As soon as dinner had finished and desert had been served. Albus stood up again. "I have a few start of term messages. First years are not…" he was interrupted as two fireworks came shooting through the open doors of the great hall from the entrance hall. He hadn't even realise they were open.

The fireworks did not look normal and they were a lot bigger than any he had seen before. One was blue and the other green. They were travelling quite slowly and creating tremendous earth shattering noise that they had gained everybody's attention. When they reached overhead; in the centre of the hall, and had gained everybody's full and undivided attention, they admitted a loud whistle and shot into the air exploding, spelling out words… in red, greed and blue.

_**EMPERIUSpresents…a Slytherin Prank, by**_

_**Emerald &**_

_**Sapphire.**_

Then music started playing. It was coming from all directions of the hall. It even had words. "I believe in miracles, you sexy thing." Albus couldn't believe his ears, but then, when the second to seventh year Slytherin boys got on top of their house table and thrusting their hips dancing with each other provocatively. Albus believed in that moment he had seen something so funny he may never laugh again, as the music blared. "You sexy thing." And the boys' thrust their hips at each other. What made it even funnier was the boys' all wore horrified expressions. The boys' were all very aware of what they were doing. No doubt, they were under some very subtle hypnosis charms otherwise; some of them would have fought them off by now. To manage all this is genius.

Albus then noticed the Weasley twins had not had their funny bones broken and were in a hysterical fit of laughter along with quite a few others. Even Harry and Ginevra were holding their guts in pain as the music and dancing continued. "I believe in miracles, you sexy thing." Albus now had a twitching mouth. It did not help that even the stern Professor McGonagall was laughing insanely. He thought for a second that the Weasley twins were behind this prank, but then thought better of it as they were not nearly as talented or imaginative to pull this one off. However, he lost track of his thoughts as he broke down to laughter, thanking the heavens he still could.

Even the other Slytherins were laughing as their house mates finished their dance routine, and climbed off the table embarrassed and angry, and the writing in the air faded away. Everyone in the hall except the dancers and Snape, were in fits of laughter for at least what could have been twenty minuets after the prank ended. Malfoy was fuming. Harry thought he might shoot steam from his ears in his anger, like on those muggle cartoons.

Dumbledore then stood back up still chuckling. "Yes, that was, err, interesting. Emperius seems quite interesting. So I would like to thank Emerald and Sapphire on behalf of myself and everybody else who enjoys a good prank that's not directed at them."

A few students laughed. "Well, as I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "The Forbidden Forrest is just that, Forbidden. Plus Mr. Filtch our caretaker would like me to remind students that no magic is allowed in the corridors." He was just about to continue when he saw Harry's hand in the air. He was curious to see what he wanted, but was sure it would bring him grief. However, spoke against his better judgement. "Yes, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned and put his hand down. "Why?"

Everybody was just staring at him in confusion. "Why what Mr. Potter?" he asked, then sighed. Tonight had been the most exhausting welcoming feast in history. He wondered if the founders ever had problems like this. He believed this night might go down in a future edition of Hogwarts A. History.

Harry just grinned even wider while Ginevra giggled. "Why aren't we allowed to use magic in the corridors?"

Albus just stared at Harry dumbfounded. Nobody that he can remember ever asked him that question before. It was just routine to say it at every welcoming feast, and all the students were looking at the Headmaster expectantly, obviously curious now someone saw fit to ask. "Because somebody could get hurt?" Albus said guessing that to be the reason.

Harry nodded thoughtfully and all eyes turned to him. "So someone could get hurt while I'm repairing by backpack after all my books ripped it?" he asked and all eyes turned to Dumbledore.

Albus was stumped; a simple 'Repairo' charm could not cause harm. "No," he gulped. Maybe he should have just said yes.

"Or using a hover charm? Alternatively, conjuring breakfast when I am late for class? Or a drink?" Harry asked grinning.

"You're a first year Potter," Snape suddenly sneered. "You can't do that now, and I very much doubt you'll be able to do it when you're seventeen."

Harry grinned got up pulling his wand from his sleeve, counted the professor then conjured a large tray in mid-air, that floated with a mug of hot chocolate for each of the teacher. Everyone in the hall made a collective gasp as the tray landed on the teachers table. Harry smirked at Snape who looked like Harry had just used an unforgivable curse on him.

Harry giggled as, Dumbledore, McGonagall and whom he guessed to be Flitwick by his tiny size all took a mug of the tray and tasted it. "Oh, my word. I've never tasted anything conjured that's this good before," McGonagall said with a smile as she tried some more.

"Oh, my," Flitwick agreed while Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Then all of the other teachers minus Snape who looked very sour tasted, and there was a murmur of agreement. Except Lockhart who said something about being able to do better. Not that anyone paid him any attention.

"I believe," McGonagall began. "That is twenty points to Ravenclaw."

Harry giggled and walked over to the Gryffindor table up behind Hermione smirking, she looked embarrassed. "I believe you have something to do?"

Hermione sighed to her fate and stood up, gulping as she saw every eye on them staring; her cheeks stained pink. Then got onto her hands and knees very embarrassed as everybody watched curiously. "Master, Harry. I am your humble slave for the entire week." Harry couldn't believe she had actually done it. He would have probably chickened out. "You are the greatest," she sighed. "I love you, Master." Harry could hear both Ginny and Luna giggling insanely that Hermione actually went through with it. Harry then crouched down and grinned at her, then gave her a hug pulling her up to her feet.

She smiled embarrassedly. "Mr. Potter," McGonagall interrupted, both Harry and Hermione looked over. "What was that about?"

Harry grinned. "Hermione said no one has ever received house points before first day of classes since Professor Dumbledore himself, and I bet her I could. The wager was the looser would announce their temporary shave hood in front of the whole school, and do any and everything the winner wants for seven days', and I won."

The teachers all looked gob smacked as Harry giggled. "Hermione," Ron said gaining their attention. "You really shouldn't make wagers like that. Harry never looses. I swear he would jump off a cliff into freezing cold water and survive just to prove he could to win a bet. I should know. I was stupid enough to make several with him. I lost every time. Though I wasn't stupid enough to accept the slave wager, unlike Fred and George whom spent two weeks doing his chores and cleaning up after him."

_Note to self,_ Albus thought. _Do not make wagers with Harry Potter. _"Okay. If there are no more interruptions. I think it best everyone get off to bed. I'm sure you're all tired."

"See you tomorrow, Hermione," Harry said as he walked back to Ginny and Luna.

"Goodnight Master," Hermione replied giggling.

"I can't believe you're actually going to call him that all week," Ron commented laughing.

Hermione shrugged giggling. "It's not that bad. He is probably the kindest, funniest and the most powerful first year I have ever met. Not to mention he understands magic better than the teachers do," she added as they made their way to Gryffindor tower. "I'm sure I'll learn a lot from him while being his servant."

Ron shrugged. "Anyway who do you suppose these two new pranksters are? Because, what they pulled off was freaking awesome."

Hermione shrugged. Though she had a fair idea that they are Harry and Ginny, but she did not want to tell Ron, because it was not her secret to share. In addition, the twins told her about all of the pranks Harry pulled on Ron because he snores, and Ron still thinks the twins pulled them off, when in fact the twins confessed they had not pulled a single prank all Christmas. Moreover, just sat back and enjoyed. Hermione believed Harry's use of magic without a wand had a bit of a hand in the pranks, probably the same as today.

Hermione had to admit. Harry knew some flashy spells. She actually found herself wanting to learn them. She wondered whether, Harry would teach her some, because she believed several of the spells he used tonight might have been hybrid spells. Similar to the one Harry used against Malfoy on the train, and anyone who knew about hybrid spells, knew you could not learn them from a book, and that you would have to go to the source.

"I don't know Ron," Hermione eventually replied. "I just know it can't be Fred or George. They're good and all that, but Emerald and Sapphire are better, and have style." Ron just nodded in agreement.

Harry, Ginny and Luna waited back in the great hall, for Professor Dumbledore, knowing he has some things to talk about with, Harry. "Harry," Dumbledore said. He noticed that grease ball Snape came over too. "I was informed that you transfigured, Mr. Malfoy earlier today on the train. May I ask why?"

Harry smirked at Snape slyly while Snape sneered at him. "Of course professor. It was an accident. I was only going to bat-bogy-hex him, like Ginny did. But my wand got over zealous and fired that instead. I was so worried. I'm glad Draco's doing fine now though."

Snape and Dumbledore looked surprised. "Then why did you feel the need to hex him?" Dumbledore continued.

"I'm sorry professors," Harry said forcing out a few watery tears. "I asked him nicely to hand back Luna's property, but he just laughed at me." Harry let out a few dry sobs, and noticed both Girls had watery eyes too. "I really am sorry, but… but he pointed his wand at us and laughed at us. H-he said he was going to hex me then use a worse curse on Ginny. Then-then our wands just fired. I really am sorry professors'." Harry put his face in his hands and started crying. Ginny and Luna both watery eyed and looking miserable, came over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I really didn't want to hurt Draco," Harry cried out in pain. "Please forgive me," he poked his watery eyes above his hands and saw that Dumbledore looked well and truly moved, and even Snape lost his sneer looking taken-aback. "What's going to happen to me? I don't want detention my first day."

"Don't worry Harry m'boy, you wont get detention," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly cheering tone.

"Thank you professor," Harry replied sniffing loudly. "Can I ask you something about classes though?"

"Of course, Harry, go ahead," said Dumbledore, politely and soothingly.

"Well. We're willing to take all our classes with Ravenclaw except defence and potions that we want to take it with, Gryffindor's," Harry asked his watery eyes pleading.

"Of course Harry," Dumbledore said kindly. "We'll have that sorted out for you straight away."

Harry smiled slightly at that, sniffling a little. "But what about Luna. She'll be alone if she doesn't come with us. She's our new friend. We don't want to leave her behind." Harry sobbed a few times sniffing. "Please?" he begged.

Dumbledore sighed and Harry thought he saw a brief flicker of amusement flash across Snape's face. "Very well, m'boy. Your new friend Luna can join you."

Harry brightened a little at this wiping his eyes of a few tears. "Do you promise?" he asked hopefully.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I promise."

"And you won't go back on your promise like some people have before?"

"No, Harry, I won't. I've always' kept my promises," Dumbledore said seriously.

Harry smiled lightly. "Oh thank you sir," he said sincerely. "We should get to bed now sir. Thank you very much." The three of them then ran off to find their tower, hiding their humour. They didn't think they could last much longer.

Then something dawned of Albus's mind; his eyes widening in shock. He turned to look at Severus who was smirking at him. "He really should be a Slytherin," Snape said in wonder.

"I was just played wasn't I?" Dumbledore asked sadly. He hopes nobody else finds out about this. His reputation would be ruined.

Snape grinned evilly. "Of course. Those girls were good at acting along as well."

Albus frowned at Severus. "And why didn't you tell me before I made that promise?"

"Because," Severus smirked. "As much as I know I'm going to dislike the boy. He forced himself to cry to get out of detention. Not only that but he had the two girls cry to add more sympathy and pity. Then to top things off he persuaded you to change the whole first year schedule, and got you to promise that Lovegood can go with them to their Gryffindor classes. That was all Slytherin cunning with a touch of Ravenclaw smarts. He's good. He outwitted you."

Albus sighed as Severus walked away with a smug smirk on his lips. Harry really is too cleaver. Albus just could not wait until Harry had given Severus some grief. Yes, that will be great. He can't wait. He chuckled to him self, not noticing the weird look he received from McGonagall as she sighed and walked off. At least Harry hasn't given her any grief yet.

_**To Be Continued…**_

OK, a little odd I suppose and Harry was showing off a little in there, lol!


	9. Lessons

_**Eyes to the Soul**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**Lessons**_

Harry, Ginny and Luna had just reached Ravenclaw tower, and were surprised that nobody had entered yet. "There are three more students. Ask them," a boy from near the front called out hopefully.

"Ask us what?" Ginny wondered aloud.

A Ravenclaw prefect approached them through the crowd looking thoughtful. "You wouldn't happen to know what came first. The chicken or the egg?" she asked.

Harry, Ginny and Luna looked baffled. The prefect sighed, and led them to the front by a door with a Raven knocker. The prefect knocked with the doorknocker three times. "What came first? The chicken or the egg?" the Raven doorknocker asked.

"See," the prefect said. "If we get it wrong we'll have to wait two hours for it to reset and give us a new question. It's never asked us such a weird one before."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Neither. Evolution isn't that simplistic," Harry told the door. The others gasped when the locks clicked, and the door swung open.

"Correct," the knocker said as Harry, Ginny and Luna walked in followed by the rest of the Ravenclaw's. The prefects thanked Harry for letting them in and then showed them to their dorms, where Harry was thankful of the chance to sleep after an exhausting first day. No one in his room spoke as they all climbed into their pyjamas and beds before they fell into the world of slumber.

The next morning, Harry was dressed and ready for classes, wearing the Ravenclaw crest, sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, with Ginny and Luna either side of him.

"I hope we have something good first lesson. Potions would be fun, or maybe charms," Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed hopefully. "Come on then you two," he said standing up. "Let's go down for breakfast." They nodded getting to their feet, and Harry walked in between them both holding their hands as they walked down to breakfast, happily chatting about all the fun they can have.

Harry grinned as he sat at the Ravenclaw table, in between, Luna and Ginny when Hermione came over smiling shyly. "What can I do for you today Master?" she asked him.

Harry grinned. "I could do with a massage," he said, and was happy when she began right away, and put her hands on his shoulders and gently rubbed his shoulders, throughout all of breakfast. There were a few people snickering at her. However, she did not care. She had lost a bet fair and square, and she has enough pride to know that one should honour a bet. Moreover, even Fred and George honoured it when they lost to Harry. She will not be outdone by them.

Eventually, Harry let her go, as their timetables were handed out, and Harry smiled at his. It was most interesting first day he could hope for.

Defence against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Charms

Potions

Harry grinned with his other two friends as they made their way to the Defence classroom, and found seats at the back of the class, where they were amused that a lot of the other Gryffindor's, girls they might add, were all in the front rows. Suddenly, there was a flash of light; Harry blinked several times as he saw a mousy haired boy with a camera sitting at the desk in front of him.

"Hello, Harry," the boy said brightly. "I'm Colin, Colin Creevey," he put his hand out to shake.

Harry smiled in bemusement. "Hello. Are you the unofficial school newspaper photographer?" he asked as he shook the boy's hand.

Collins eyebrows shot up to his hairline in hope. "I didn't know the school had a newspaper," he said excitedly.

Harry grinned. "I don't think it does. Why don't you start one? We could do a report on fraud, and have Lockhart as the centre piece for the article?"

"You think he's a fraud?" Colin asked in surprise.

Harry grinned while Luna and Ginny watched in amusement. "Of course. You watch. All these girls who are in love with him will think differently when I'm through with him."

Colin looked nervous as he turned to face the front of the class as Lockhart walked in. "Good morning kiddies," the man said smiling toothily. Harry wondered what kind of potion could keep teeth that white.

"Good morning Professor Lockhart," the class chimed back. Half brightly and the other half in annoyance at his greeting.

While Lockhart was talking about some stupid questionnaire on his books that they would be doing for the class, Harry was using Legilimency on his 'professor' and learning some interesting things. Such as everything in his books are true, only he didn't do anything but erase the memories of the real heroes. Harry now planned to get revenge on him for those brave men and women who had been doped by this 'criminal'.

Harry looked down at the questionnaire Lockhart had put on his desk and read…

_Q1: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour_? Harry snorted, _Snot green, _he wrote. He looked over at Ginny who had written something equally stupid.

Q30: _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's biggest ambition?_ Harry chuckled as a plan worked into his mind. He wrote it down with a smug smirk on his lips.

Forty-five minuets after they begun, Lockhart collected their papers and tutted as he read some. "My favourite colour is lilac not bubblegum pink. Didn't any of you read my books? It's mentioned several times." Harry looked at Ginny who was smiling innocently.

"This ones interesting," Lockhart suddenly said. "What a good idea, Harry," he continued, obviously 'forgetting' the incident in Diagon Alley. "A dulling club would be fun. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it. But my biggest ambition is for world piece. Anyway," he went on, and then pulled out a cage covered with a sheet from behind his desk. It rattled ominously startling a few students.

"Yes. I must ask you to not scream," he said. "These vile creatures can cause all sorts of problems." He then pulled the sheet off to reveal little blue pixies. "Who here can tell me what these are?"

Harry and Ginny laughed as their hands shot up.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "Cornish Pixies."

Lockhart smiled. "Yes, good. Take five points to Ravenclaw." Harry grinned innocently with pride, giving Lockhart the false appearance of weak and naïve. Then Lockhart did something even Harry did not think he could be stupid enough to do. He opened the cage and realised them.

The pixies flew everywhere and most of the students panicked and started running round like headless chickens. Only Harry, Ginny and Luna stayed seated, and Harry was amused when a giggling pixy he thought might be female because she wore a tiny dress dropped to his desk rolling around giggling insanely.

"Don't panic. Don't panic," Lockhart called. Though he was the one panicking. He was a bit unnerved as he saw Harry giggling insanely with a little pixy that was on his desk. However, he grabbed his wand anyway. "Pesky pixy pescanover," he said waving his wand, but nothing happened, and then a little pixy snatched his wand off him and threw it out of the open window.

Harry, Ginny and Luna as well as a few pixies that had joined them were in stitches. It was just too funny. The pixies were throwing ink bottles at the students and walls. The many pictures of Lockhart that were on the walls were ripped down and thrown to the floor and smashed. Best of all though was Lockhart cowering under his desk.

Then they saw several students make a dash for the door, quickly followed by Lockhart who said something about fetching a teacher who still had their wand.

Ten minuets later, Harry, Luna and Ginny were still in fits of laughter with all the little pixies that had landed on their desks to laugh at the chaos they had caused with the fun humans they had found, when McGonagall and Dumbledore, as well as Snape, who were found in the staff room came rushing in followed by Lockhart.

The teachers just stood stock still as they saw the three students giggling madly with the pixies. Albus couldn't believe his eyes. The whole room was chaos, and he had seen a few of the students that were a mess too. But these three students were clean. The pixies seemed to have taken enough care not to get them dirty.

He then noticed Harry even had a pixy sitting and giggling on his shoulder when he looked up. "Oh. Hello professors' is class over?" he asked. "I hope all my classes are as fun as this one."

The three students then got up and packed their bags still giggling. Then said bye to all the pixies and walked past the teachers. Albus noticed Harry still had what appeared to be a female pixy on his shoulder, but did not seem to be bothered as they left the class.

McGonagall was the first to come to her senses and froze the remaining pixies. "I can't believe I just saw that," she said shaking her head. "That was the oddest thing I've ever witnessed and I live at a school of witchcraft." The bell then rang. "Well. I have class to teach." She said. "I do hope that pixy Mr. Potter had with him is gone when he gets to class."

Harry, Ginny and Luna were sitting in transfiguration class with the other Ravenclaw's; Harry still had the little pixy on his shoulder who was sitting quietly with a small smile on her face. Harry wondered where pixies got such tiny clothes, and was actually mildly curious whether they have the same things humans do under them. Well he would not have been if Luna had not asked. Now both he and Ginny were curious to know. Sometimes being smart just made one too curious.

The class then watched as a tabby cat walk into the class and hopped up onto the desk. The cat eyed the pixy on Harry's shoulder and appeared to sigh disapprovingly. Then it jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall. Most of the students gasped and clapped, but she saw Harry and Ginny did not look very impressed.

She sighed then gave them the usual talk about transfiguration, and handed them all a matchstick that they were to transfigure into a needle. She saw that everybody started straightaway with the exception of Harry and Ginny who at least had their wands out, but other than that were just talking happily with each other.

She sighed, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley? Why are you not doing as instructed?" she asked sternly.

The two in question looked at her in surprise. "Sorry," they both said together giggling. She sighed again as she watched them both change their matchsticks with a flick of their wands nonchalantly, as though it was the easiest thing in the word.

She sighed again, and had to admit they were impressive. "Ten points each to Ravenclaw for that impressive bit of transfiguration." McGonagall was not one to not give out points where they are deserved.

"Luna," Harry said suddenly. "You're doing it all wrong. Don't do it like the professor said." McGonagall heard him say. She was about to reprimand him, but then stopped to watch. She found herself curious as to how he would explain it.

"Close your eyes," Harry told her, and she did. "Now picture the matchstick in your mind. Got that?" he asked and she nodded. "Now imagine your magic holding the matchstick, and shifting its form melting into a needle. Then loosely move your wand. Correct wand movements are irrelevant. Words are irrelevant. It's all about intent. Now open your eyes and change the matchstick." Luna then opened her eyes and waved her wand, and McGonagall almost gasped. The matchstick changed straightaway.

McGonagall could not believe it. Harry Potter had just taught a student how to transfigure a matchstick into a needle without wand movements or words. Not only that, but also a first year; first try, and that's not even supposed to be possible. He just broke the laws of magic.

Then she thought that maybe he just understands the laws of magic and she does not. Maybe the laws she has always believed in were wrong, and harder to learn spells when you follow them.

Harry, Luna and Ginny had just arrived at charms class after transfiguration where, Harry had earned another thirty house points. Twenty for getting Luna to change her matchstick, which she also got ten for, and ten for showing McGonagall some animation work when he made her desk dance, and she seemed almost surprised he didn't use words or correct wand movements, but praised him on it anyway. He had to wonder how weak magicians are.

The class was all seated and Harry and his best friends were sitting in the front row smiling. Luna was ecstatic that Harry had taught her some true magic, and couldn't wait to learn more. She had always' thought she had an unusual grasp on reality, but Harry's is incredible. She thought that within a few months she might be able to do things easily that sixth and seventh years have difficulty with. She was glad, and happy that Harry and Ginny had wanted to be her friends. She thought herself the luckiest girl on earth.

Luna had never had any friends before and she was determined to be the best friend she could to both Harry and Ginny. Harry is also very funny. He still has the little pixy who was sitting happily on his shoulder.

Her father had told her when he sent her off to school that he was sure she would make friends, though she didn't believe him. She is glad he was right.

Professor Flitwick was sitting on his usual stack of books smiling at his new first year Ravenclaw students. He was amused that Harry still has a pixy on his shoulder. He of course had heard about Lockhart's first ever lesson being a complete shambles. Only a complete idiot would let loose a load of Cornish Pixies. Though he thought in amusement, young Harry might. But then the fact the pixies like him. It would not be that bad.

The class was given feathers and then instructions on the levitation charm. He did not expect many of them to get it straightaway when he heard Harry talking to Luna.

"The same as transfiguration. Close your eyes," Harry told her, so she did. "Remember what the teacher told you is irrelevant." Flitwick was slightly hurt by that comment, but he heard what Harry had done in McGonagall's class so just listened. "Wand movements are irrelevant, neither are words. Feel deep inside yourself. Imagine your magic as wind. Find that core of wind. Do you have it?" Luna nodded. "Now. Think of what you are doing as an extension of your limbs. However, weight is irrelevant. You could lift anything if you chose. Now open your eyes and make the feather float."

Luna's eyes slowly opened and she pointed her wand at her feather, and it started moving upwards. Flitwick was shocked, McGonagall was right; Harry did prove things that he thought impossible to be in fact possible. He smiled as he saw Luna beaming with pride. Then both Harry and Ginny did the same and all three were floating their feathers around. By the end of class, he saw that Harry had taught her how to make her feather sword fight with his.

Harry, Ginny and Luna had just been let into the potions classroom, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's by the greasy git, Professor Snape. Harry was curious to look into his soul, but had decided not to, because he was afraid that he would be disgusted by what he sees, and it would make it harder to tolerate his classes.

Snape stood at the front of the class sneering contempt at the first year Gryffindor's, all of whom flinched, except, Harry and Ginny who seemed amused; they were sitting next to Luna in the front row.

"AH, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." A few Slytherin's snickered behind their hands. Snape just continued. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed this little speech as Snape scanned the students until his eyes rested on Harry. "Potter," said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry grinned. "Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape did a double take. He had not expected any of them to know that, let alone Potter; he just sneered. "Very well, where would I ask you to look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry once again grinned happily. It was fun annoying this guy. "Too easy sir. I would find one in the stomach of a goat. Or if I were pressed for time, maybe your store cupboard."

Snape frowned angrily. "Then Potter," he spat. "What is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry actually giggled. He was amused Ginny was able to keep her snickering to a minimum, and the rest of the class thought he was mad. "Nothing sir they're both the same plant that also goes by the name, aconite. Though in the muggle world its nick named caradiss, and is a controlled substance, and class C drug, you can smoke it with tobacco and get stoned, high, smashed." He shrugged. "It's used similar to cannabis. Though its effects are apparently milder, this is why its class is lower."

Snape just stared at him at a complete loss for words. He knew he should not have challenged him, but he could not help himself. Though he just learnt something about wolfsbane he never knew before, and to his bad fortune so will the whole school. If they find out that he has drugs in his store cupboard he'll end up having to replace them constantly.

Snape sighed. "Very well. The beginning potion is on the board." He flicked his wand at the board and the instructions appeared, and then sat down at his desk.

"Professor," someone called, looking up Snape saw Potter waving for his attention.

"What is it Potter," Snap snarled. "Are you too thick to even make a simple potion?"

Harry giggled. "No, sir. I really love potions. It's just like cooking." Snape's right eye twitched as Potter compared his art with something house elves do. "But shouldn't you have given me house points for getting the right answers?" The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's looked at him like he was off his rocker for even asking, but Luna and Ginny were waiting expectantly. Though, the three of them knew what the answer would be.

"No, Potter," he retorted, almost amused at the boys cheek. "And five points from Ravenclaw for your cheek." Harry shrugged and continued his potion. Snape was going to have ago at potter for stirring his cauldron with magic, but thought better of it. He didn't have the patients for an argument with him in front of everyone, especially since he might loose.

Later, after dinner, all the teachers had convened in the staff room. "Well I must say. My first class of the day was interesting," McGonagall said.

"Well. My most interesting class was my Ravenclaw's," Flitwick said proudly. "Mr. Potter is exceptionally gifted. He makes me look bad," he chuckled merrily.

"Yes," McGonagall agreed. "Me too. He and Miss Weasley can accomplish things with barely any thought about what they are doing."

Flitwick nodded. "He defies the laws of magic that I have come to know well."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lockhart butted in. "He doesn't seem that special to me."

McGonagall laughed darkly. "Oh, really. Then how is it, that while you and the other students were attacked by pixies. He, along with Miss. Weasley and Miss. Lovegood were left alone?" Lockhart sulked.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N:** I hope this satisfied you all enough until I have the next chapter up. What did you think?

By the way I've gone up in the world from Lord to Emperor, as I've changed my pen-name from Lord of the Phoenix to Emperor Arcadia. I got bored of the same one, lol!


	10. Ready Set Duel!

_**Eyes to the Soul**_

_**Chapter X**_

_**Ready Set Duel!**_

October 31st was approaching and Harry and Ginny had been teaching both Luna and Hermione secretly for over a month.

Their Occlumency shields were going strong and they had been taught a few non-wand charms. Such as levitation, summoning and banishment. Hermione enjoyed the fact she could do them with little to no thought, without withdrawing her wand as she practices so hard.

Though, she was not yet good at doing it without hand-gestures like Harry and Ginny but she and Luna would both get there eventually.

Harry and Ginny had been working overtime on their pranks. Snape and Malfoy being their favourite targets. Harry had got Malfoy and Snape with his "I'm a little tea pot" prank, during dinner one night. It was probably the single most funniest thing they had ever seen or heard.

Snape and Malfoy had now been pranked by Emperius so many times they were very twitchy, and scared.

In addition, thanks to Harry informing his first potion class abut wolfsbane Snape was constantly having it stolen, and Harry was amused at how many students were 'buzzing'. Though, in all honesty it was just a big prank on Snape, and those idiots who believed him.

Harry had been asking both Hermione and Luna to look out of someone who will be loyal, someone in need, and Hermione came up with Neville Longbottom.

According to Hermione he's not very good at anything magical, and that what he is good at is plants and gardening, with Professor Sprout.

So Harry thought it would be a safe bet to go and see him, especially after what Hermione said he is like in potions because of Snape's lack of teaching ability, or should he say, insults to those who get it wrong without teaching them how to get it right.

Harry looked at his watch, he had twenty minutes to get Neville from Gryffindor tower and to take him to the great hall for Lockhart's first dulling club. How Dumbledore thought letting the idiot 'teach' duelling was a good idea nobody will ever know. Though, he figured it's got to be good for a laugh.

Harry was sure that Neville would join the Order of the Black Phoenix, after the dulling club is over.

It was a Friday afternoon and Harry's last class was potions. Harry and Ginny wore Slytherin colours for every potions class now, because Snape won't take points from his own house, even if it is Harry. Though he still doesn't give him house points. Harry was wondering how any other Gryffindor's would take a Slytherin walking into their house.

Though he shrugged as he reached the portrait of the fat lady, "password," she said, he noticed her eyeing his Slytherin badge and smirked, winking.

"Quidditch," he said, she smiled a little, and opened up. He climbed through the hole and entered. He was not surprised to see the place was almost the same as Ravenclaw's common room, and it was almost empty.

Harry spotted, Neville, since he had checked the guy's eyes out as Hermione pointed him out earlier. He was sitting alone and seemed to be attempting potions homework.

Harry approached him and leaned over to see what he had done. He hadn't got very far and Harry was amused that it was an essay on wolfsbane, and what it can be used for, "wolfsbane," Harry said startling the brown haired boy into looking up in surprise. "A genus of the buttercup family, known as aconite, but it also goes by other names, devil's helmet, blue rocket, women's bane, makes a pretty good main ingredient that lykan may appreciate called wolfsbane potion, which allows the werewolf to retain themselves and be docile."

Neville was surprised but was quick to add in all of these facts into his essay. He figured he should know stuff like that as herbology is his best subject.

"Err, thanks," said Neville uncertainly, as he finished writing, after all its not every day that one of the intelligent kids actually gives a helping hand.

"It's cool," Harry replied with an amused smile. "So, how would you like to come with me to this duel club thing?" he asked outright to get to the point and not be late.

Neville looked taken-a-back. "Why, why would you want me to go with you?" he asked, "I'm not exactly any good at magic."

Harry laughed. "That's because the teacher can't explain it correctly… magic is a lot easier than the teachers even realise or know how to teach it." Neville looked confused and did not notice the privacy wards that Harry put up.

"Your names Longbottom, right?" Harry asked. Neville just nodded nervously. "Son of Frank and Alice Longbottom?" Neville gulped but nodded all the same. "How would you like to get revenge on the people who did that to your parents'?"

Neville gulped. "But, they're in prison."

Harry laughed darkly. "Maybe right now, but things happen and Dark Lords rise again. Then prison breaks are accomplished. However, you're also forgetting that there are a lot of Death Eaters, who have hurt innocent people for fun and games' still at large, and these people need to be brought to justice.

"Since the ministry is to corrupt to do so, I say we conquer, and killed the Death Eaters, so we know our children and children's children are safe free and happy."

Neville looked at Harry in shock for a moment. "How," he began nervously. "How would we do that?"

Harry grinned. "Firstly, you will have to join a secret organization called the Order of the Black Phoenix, and you will learn such spells and ways' to control your magic, that I promise you by this time next year, you'll be at the top of your class with Hermione Granger, and that includes potions."

Neville's mouth hung open for a second before he smiled, a little. "I could get good grades in Snape's class?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, but answer one question, and answer it without predigest, forget whatever you've heard and really think about your answer, okay?" Neville nodded. "Are Parseltongue's good or evil?"

Neville's eyebrows shot to his hairline as he put on a thoughtful expression. "Does it matter," Neville shrugged sheepishly. "It depends who they are doesn't it?"

Harry laughed and nodded, putting out his hand. "Welcome to the Order of the Black Phoenix," Harry said as they shook hands. "Come on then," said Harry standing up as Neville packed away his things.

"Okay, let me just take my bag upstairs," Neville said.

"Sure," Harry nodded. "Just hurry up. I can't wait to watch Lockhart make a fool of himself," Neville laughed nervously nodding as he ran upstairs.

Harry then remembered Neville was in Ron's year so followed him up. "Which beds Ron's?" Harry asked.

"That one," he pointed it out. "Why?" he asked curiously.

Harry grinned evilly and shot a curse at the bed with his wand. "Just a little prank I thought I would test on Ron."

Neville laughed. "What will it do?"

Harry grinned impishly. "You'll find out tomorrow morning."

Neville laughed nervously. "Shall we go then?" Harry nodded as they walked to the great hall. "So who else is in the Order?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I should tell you so you don't talk about it in front of anyone else… well; there are you me, Hermione, Luna and Ginny. There are only five of us at the moment, mainly because it would be harder to teach true magic to larger numbers, as soon as you, Hermione, and Luna have progressed far enough, you'll be able to help teach others."

Neville looked nervous at the prospect of teaching but nodded all the same. He was quite glad Harry had come to help him; he had heard rumours that Harry's grades are better than even Dumbledore's were when he was a first year.

Neville and Harry entered the Great Hall that was full to the brim of students; it had a stage in the centre with gold stars and moons on a sky blue background.

Harry saw Lockhart on the stage beaming stupidly at the students, as he found Hermione, Luna and Ginny next to it.

"Who wants to bet, he claims my duel club idea as his own?" Harry asks, amusedly.

"No thanks," Hermione said shaking her head. "I don't want to be your slave again."

Harry chuckled. "Shame, you give a great massage," Harry and the girls laughed.

"Well you could pay me," she said jokingly.

"You shouldn't say that to a guy who can afford it," cut in Ginny smirking.

"So this club was your idea?" asked Neville suddenly looking surprised.

Harry grinned. "You know that question sheet he made everybody fill out?" he asked Neville who nodded. "Well one of the questions was what is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? And I wrote to start a duelling club at Hogwarts, and he of course being the weak minded idiot he is agreed." Neville laughed. "But Dumbledore was even stupider for letting him."

"Can everyone see me?" Lockhart suddenly called, and the hall went quiet as they watched him. "Can everyone hear me? Good. I'm glade everyone could make it to this wonderful idea of mine." Harry smirked while rolling his eyes.

"Well I thought I would give you a little demonstration. I did ask Professor Snape to help with my demonstration, but he said he hurt his wand arm, so he will just be here only to supervise along with me.

"But he did suggest the perfect candidate for the demonstration. Though, I doubt he'll be much good against many people here, let alone me."

Lockhart smiled toothily looking round the students. Harry had a funny feeling he knew who was going to help with the demonstration.

Lockhart's eyes finally found Harry, and he grinned stupidly. Harry kept a neutral and childish expression.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Lockhart said. "If you could step up onto the stage."

Harry grinned widely as he stepped up. He could hear a few whispers, and heard Malfoy shout, 'I hope they kill each other'.

Harry spotted Snap behind Lockhart next to the stage. He looked like he was enjoying himself. He was defiantly expecting Harry to humiliate Lockhart, and Harry was not going to disappoint him. Heck, if the guys going to let Lockhart spread rumours, (about him being afraid of him), then he can at least put the blonde douche in his place.

"Do you know any shield or disarming spells?" Lockhart asked.

Harry smiled. "Of course, let's begin shall we?" he withdrew his wand and admired every eye on them. The hall was deathly quiet and Harry noticed a few of the teachers watching from the doors.

"Very well, Harry," Lockhart got into a duelling stance, so Harry thought he would, just to humour him. "I'll disarm; you try your best to shield, and then if you succeed you try to disarm me and so forth until one of us is without a wand, okay?" Harry nodded. "Okay… three… two… one… Expelliamus."

Harry did not even do anything as the spell went at least three yards to his left, Harry couldn't help it as he laughed. "I'm sure you're just warming up professor, why don't you try again."

"Err, yes, of course," Lockhart stuttered embarrassedly. "J, just warming up… Expelliamus!"

This time the spell was on target, but Harry just stepped to the side and yawned, most of the students were gawking at him as the spell sped past and hit the wall. Though, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were stifling giggles, and he was near positive that it was the Weasley twins laughing.

Lockhart was staring at him like a gold fish. "Is it my turn yet, because you haven't hit my shield."

Lockhart seemed unable to speak. He realised he was facing a superior opponent, and what was embarrassing was his opponent was a first year.

"Whatever," Harry shrugged with a sigh. "Expelliamus!" His spell sent Lockhart flying off the stage, into the crowd, and Lockhart's wand soared into his outstretched hand, but he just lobbed it to the floor.

Harry decided to have some fun as he looked out upon the crowd. He was tempted to challenge Snape but he wasn't sure he could take him, after all he is much older and Harry doesn't want to lose to him so looked back to the students

"Who's next?" he asked in amusement. "That is how this game is played am I correct?"

"Yeah, Potter, that's how it goes so I'll accept your challenge," came a sneering voice. Harry looked over and smiled as Malfoy came onto the stage, drawing his wand. "But don't expect me to be a fool like Lockhart."

"Excellent," Harry said in amusement as they mock bowed to each other.

"Let's begin," Malfoy sneered before he instantly swished his wand. "Serpentsorcer."

Harry grinned then openly laughed, as the huge snake slithered angrily towards him. The only other person who found it that funny was Ginny, everyone else; Malfoy included looked confused.

"Hello," Harry hissed in only person not to gasp was Ginny who understood what he said. The snake stopped and stared at him.

"Hi," the snake said back.

Harry smiled, "I don't sssuppossse you'd mind, wrapping the blonde boy up tight and ressstraining him for me would you? Try not to hurt him too much," he hissed.

"Not at all," the snake hissed. "It ssshould be amusssing." The serpent then turned towards Malfoy and within a blink of an eye was wrapped around him, and pulled him to the ground where ferret pig boy whimpered and cried.

Harry shrugged and jumped off the stage next to his friends, hissing. "Thanksss."

"Not a problem," the snake hissed back. "It wasss fun."

Ginny was giggling insanely; at their conversation, and gave Harry a huge hug. "That was awesome Harry, you defeated, Lockhart, and Malfoy all in one go."

"Thanks Gin," he then looked around. He was glad that Hermione, Luna and Neville did not care that he is a serpent speaker, but everyone else moved away from him. "What do you suppose is wrong with everybody?" Harry asked faking curiosity.

"Because, Harry," came Fred from one side of him as he and Ginny parted from their hug.

"They are single minded fools," George said from his other side.

"They believe everything they are told," Fred agreed.

George nodded. "They're all under the dilution that snakes are evil, rather than the one who would use them."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not really bothered. They can think what they like. It's their stupid pureblood notion not mine, and if they hadn't noticed, I'm a mudblood and proud of it, and it seems only purebloods and pureblood wanabees become dark jerks, and dark jerk followers."

Fred, George and his friends laughed as they headed through the crowd and passed the teachers into the entrance hall, where they soon found and empty classroom, put up tones of privacy wards, and laughed insanely at all the students and teachers stupefied faces.

Fred and George were asked to join the Order and learn to fight like Harry, they were only too happy about it. They thought it would be fun being a part of a group with a mission to undermine the ministry and bring murderers and Death Eaters to justice.

They did not even mind the fact they would be learning dark magic, and maybe have to use killing curses on Death Eaters in the future. They knew like many people Voldemort would someday return, and his Death Eaters would go crawling back to him.

They were also aware Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix is weak and useless in a fight. Moreover, the ministry was just plain incompetent.

However when Harry demonstrated his theories of magic, and both Hermione and Luna demonstrated it is not a special power Harry has, they were ecstatic to learn true magic as it has become known. Even Neville was thirsty for knowledge.

Over the next several months, the seven of them trained together in secret. In not only magic but also physical fitness, as physical strength is a deciding factor, as the unstoppable curses may be unstoppable, but they aren't unavoidable.

They ran around the lake in the morning and before bed. They conjured weights and other training equipment in the classrooms they commandeered, and they used a different class each day, and they practiced both light and dark spells and those in between.

Fred and George even shared a map they had found in their first year that shows the whole of Hogwarts, and where everybody is. It was made by a group of pranksters called the Marauders, and at the Halloween feast, in honour of the Marauders Harry changed his and Ginny's pranking group name and they then called themselves, 'Emperius Marauders''. And after February Fred and George joined the team as Harry had deemed the Occlumency shield capably of hiding ultra-prank secrets, they chose each other's names, 'silver' (George) and 'Coal' (Fred), they wouldn't say why they chose these names for each other, but at least they chose something natural from the earth like Harry and Ginny.

The Order of the Black Phoenix enjoyed the Christmas holidays. It gave them a few weeks of training without classes to get in the way. Ron and Percy both went home. However, the Order wanted to spend the time practising and training at school.

Valentine's Day was interesting, even though it was in poor taste. Lockhart had decked the great hall out in pink, and had little cherubs flying around, and when he said his favourite colour was lilac; everyone found out he was not kidding when they saw he was wearing vivid lilac robes that put gay men to shame everywhere.

Lockhart had also hired some little midgets who wore fake wings to run round singing valentines to students from other students. Though, Harry admitted to himself that they were kind of funny.

The twins thought it funny to send one after him, with a really horrible poem that Malfoy heard and started making fun off Ginny 'believing she sent it',. However, she came up to Harry and told him she didn't write it, and handed him an envelope with a card in that she made.

She said she was not such a wimp that she could not give him one herself. Harry grinned at that and conjured a bouquet of red roses behind his back; handed them to her with a kiss on the cheek, and then the two of them walked off happily, leaving the dumbfounded Draco Malfoy in their wake.

The school year finished with a huge prank on the Slytherin's, the boys' were wearing ball gowns, and the girls, (Fred's idea) swimming costumes, and the boys' could only sing, "I feel pretty."

The girls could only sing. "Singing in the rain." But what made the thing really funny other than Collin Creevey's need to take pictures, mainly of the girls, was the fact none of the Slytherin's or teachers could tell anything was wrong until just as Dumbledore was about to make his last speech before they leave for the train, home.

Then the Emperius Marauders' (four now, blue, green, black and silver/white) rockets came in and lifted the hypnosis spell off the Slytherin's and teachers, and the entire realisation came back. The girls ran screaming from the hall to gales of laughter. As the Marauders' names hung in the air, if the opening feasts prank did not make them legends' the leaving feast one must have.

There was one great bit of news though, shortly before the end of term. Lockhart had posted his diary to the Ministry of Magic and a copy to the Daily Prophet, which caused an investigation into some serious crimes involving memory modification and he was dragged out of Hogwarts kicking and screaming that he's innocent, and not a fraud.

However, facts are facts, and Harry believes the guy shouldn't have sent off his diary then. According to the Ministry and Daily Prophet the diary and copy were delivered by a beautiful flock of sweet little robins, which sounds like something Lockhart might do.

On a completely different note during the whole affair Harry had a few adorable little robins following him around, or riding on his shoulder or head hoping he'll get them some tasty worms or grubs.

Dumbledore had just been thankful he had been keeping super-tabs on Lockhart as the fool had been seriously close to doing some… bad things that… well he might reconsider his nice old man policy. Though, on a separate note he did find out Lockhart always wears lilac. And people say he's gay.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
